My New Life
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: This is a story of a Spartan III who is transported to Halkeginia to be Louise's familiar. How will he react to this? How will Louise and the others react that a super soldier is now Louise's familiar? Then read and see it through.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: The End or the Beginning

**Epsilon Eridani**

**Planet Reach**

An armored person is running across debris –filled street of the now ruined city of New Alexandria. He is wearing a Mark V MJOLNIR Armor, and armed with a MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System in his hands, MA5K Carbine and dual Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol that he has salvage from the dead soldiers of the Covenant. He also has a Type-1 Energy Sword that he stole from a Sangheili that he confronted.

He suddenly dodges a plasma bolts from behind and takes cover behind a pile of rubble. He then creeps from the side of the pile and aim his MA5C at a small group of Unggoys who are armed with Plasma Pistols. He quickly shoots them down easily as the other then flees when their numbers dwindles from seven to two.

He then retreats from his position and runs along the sidewalk of the street. He has been fighting his way through the planet since he was here to help defend Reach from the wretched Covenant.

He hated the Covenant ever since they destroyed his home world 'Venture' from the Outer Colonies, and killed his parents right in front of his eyes before he was rescued by the UNSC marines. He vowed to avenge his parents and fight them until the Covenant is crushed.

Now he is here alone and no hope of extraction as the Covenant has taken over the city and are glassing the planet.

He then reaches an abandoned M12 Warthog LRV armed with a M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun. He jumps into the driver seat and starts up the engines. With the engine humming, he steps on the accelerator and speeds down the streets of the ruined New Alexandria.

As he speeds down the streets, a Banshee dives from the sky and fires a plasma bolt towards his warthog. The plasma bolt explodes behind his warthog and flips it forward. The warthog then rolls on its side towards a broken wall. The warthog hits the wall with the vehicle upside down with the bottom side facing the wall.

He was knocked out unconscious when hit his head during the warthog's flip. He then came back and founds himself facing the concrete ground.

He crawls out of the warthog and deeply hurt. He then sits on the ground and rests his back on the warthog. From above, he saw a Covenant Cruiser is charging its Energy Projector.

With no hope of escaping even if he runs now, he stays in his position and awaits his inevitable death. He faces the cruiser in the sky and tears streak down from his eyes.

_Mother. Father. I have failed._

He then closes his eyes as the energy projector becomes brighter and fires.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: What the hell?

**Unknown Planet**

**Continent of Halkeginia**

**Kingdom of Tristain**

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

_Early Morning_

The first ray of morning sunlight lights up the room which reaches the pink haired girl sleeping on her bed.

Louise wakes up groggily as her eyes flutter and slowly sits up. She then rub her eyes then leaves her bed and washes up.

She puts on her uniform then picks up her wand from the table and leaves her room.

**Earth Towers**

**Ground Floor Classroom**

"My name is Mrs. Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Academy of Magic. My element is earth." the new teacher introduced herself.

"My nickname is The Red Earth Chevreuse. I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

Apparently some students aren't listening as some boys are asking a bosom redhead for a date.

"So can anyone tell me what are the four basic elements?"

A blonde boy then raises his rose then stands up.

"Fire, water, earth and wind." the blonde boy answered dramatically. "And what a coincidence. My element is earth, just like yours, Missus."

"My nickname is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." he bowed a little before placing his rose in his mouth then flings his hair. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gramont." Mrs. Chevreuse replied.

"Earth is an important magical element, since it governs the creation of all things." she explained to the class.

She then picks out three pebbles from her sleeve then places it on the table.

"And to make you understand that, I'll start out by having you all mastering alchemy."

She then takes out her wand and casts a spell on the pebbles. The pebbles then shake a bit as it glows brightly and turns from stone to a orange-copper colored metal.

The class is in awe as they see the result. The redhead leans forward quite excitedly.

"Is that gold?" she asked.

"No, it's brass."

The redhead then sits down ripped-off as the gold turned out to be non-expensive brass.

"Now let's have someone give it a try." Mrs. Chevreuse said as she replaced the brass pebbles with another set of pebbles.

She then looks around and spots a certain pink-headed girl who is writing on her personal book.

"You." She points at the girl which caused the rest of the class to gasp. "You up there."

"What's your name?" she asked then the girl looks up before standing from her seat.

"Louise de La Valliere." Louise answered.

One chubby blonde calls out the teacher and suggests not to pick her, which the rest of the class agrees. Then the redhead stands up and strongly said that she would rather do the spell cast rather than let Louise do it.

That annoys Louise and shouts that she'll do it. The class then gasps yet again then starts moving away and assumes protection under the table and away from the teacher's table as Louise walks down the steps. One blue-haired girl walks out of the classroom, without looking up from her book, and closes the door.

Louise then approaches the front of the table. Mrs. Cherveuse then instructs her how to perform the spell. Louise did so and casts the spell.

The pebbles then shakes a bit before glowing with increasing intensity and emitting the various colors of the rainbow.

(So far so good. *primes a bubble shield and activates it* You guys better take cover.)

**Central Tower**

**Principal's Office**

"Looks like we're off to another safe start this year." an old man said happily.

"Yes, it's most pleasing." a female voice replied.

"Ah, as the principal, I can't wish for anything better." the old man continued.

He then takes out a smoking pipe from under his desk and starts smoking. The secretary then pulls out her wand and casts a spell that makes the smoking pipe to float away from the old man.

"Oh boy."

"Taking care of your health is part of the secretary's job, Old Ottman." the secretary reminded the principal as the pipe landed on her stack of papers."

"You're going to take away one of the few pleasures an elder has, Miss Longueville?" Old Ottman said as he moved behind Miss Longbill's chair and started caressing her bottom.

"Please stop touching my hip." Miss Longueville, the woman with a long green hair wearing a pair of glasses.

Old Ottman quickly releases his hand from her hips and starts acting like a person with mental issues.

"Please stop acting like you have dementia." Miss Longueville annoyingly said as she continued to write down on the paper.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow is the day when the second years summon their familiar spirits, isn't it?"

_"Damn old man."_ Miss Longueville whispered.

"A familiar is both a lifetime servant and friend, as well as your eyes and ears." Old Ottman said as a white mouse crawls out of Miss Longueville's skirt then jumps to the floor and runs away.

The mouse then climbs up Old Ottman's hand as Old Ottman stands up. Old Ottman then looks at the mouse.

"My familiar spirit, Motsognir, has been with me for a long time."

Old Ottman then places a treat before his familiar then the mouse squeaks.

"I see, white. Pure white."

Miss Longbill then reacts to this as she tenses up and closes her legs.

"Mhmm. I think Miss Longueville would look better in black rather than white, wouldn't you agree?" Old Ottman comments as his familiar eats the treat.

Miss Longueville then appears behind Old Ottman very annoyed.

"Old Ottman, if you do that again, I'll report you to the royal palace." Miss Longueville told him.

Old Ottman then faces her, much to Miss Longueville's surprise, then opens his eyes wide open. He is trying to intimidate Miss Longbill.

"Don't get so angry about having your underwear peeped. If you do, you'll lose your chance to get married."

Miss Longueville didn't take it VERY lightly and starts kicking Old Ottman on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Old Ottman plead. "Really forgive me."

Then without warning, a classroom from on of the corners of the academy blows up in smoke as the ground shakes.

Miss Longueville stops kicking Old Ottman as she is surprised by the explosion.

"What was that?" Old Ottman asked with a serious tone.

"It's probably _her_ again."

"The third born girl of the Valliere family?"

**Classroom (Formerly still in good shape)**

Smoke and rubble filled the classroom with students all over the place, thankfully, knocked out. As the smoke clears, Louise stands up with her uniform riddling with scratches and holes, her wand destroyed, and her face with a little dirt.

The students the starts waking up and still alive. The redhead then quickly sits up and hit the table with her fist then angrily looks at Louise.

"See what I mean?"

"Looks like I made a little mistake." Louise replied as she takes out a handkerchief and wipes off the dirt on her face. Apparently unaffected by the redhead's anger.

"What! How is this "little"?" the chubby blonde asked.

"Your percentage of success is zero!" Guiche shouted.

"You Zero Louise!" the redhead added angrily.

Louise continues to wipe off the dirt from her face and ignores their rants. She then looks down to the floor where Mrs. Chevreuse is unconscious.

_Later Evening_

**Louise's Room**

She lies on her bed, dressed in her white nightgown, and is hating herself. Early on after the explosion in her class, she made a bet with the redhead named Kirche for tomorrow's Springtime Summoning. She said, out of pride, that she will summon the most beautiful and strongest familiar that even all of the other's familiars combined won't match it.

She truly hates herself.

'I really shouldn't have said that.' She cried into her pillow. 'I wish the Founder Brimir will hear my prayer.'

* * *

_The chains of events from the other world has now brought the two RADICALLY different worlds closer as one person is going to be sent to fulfill Louise's prayer._

_Fate has now been sealed._

* * *

_Next Day_

**Eastern Courtyard**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground. (Get a grip dude you're an Earth magician, so you'll surely summon an Earth-related creature.)

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's _hidden_ position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

As expected, a very large explosion occurs after that which is followed by a large crash and metal bending sounds. Smoke covered the yard and quickly dissipated.

Everyone is quite hurt by that explosion as some are lying on the ground coughing. Guiche then sees his lover interest, Montmorency, and quickly assists her. But Montmorency isn't responding to her and her eyes are revealing a very very unusual surprise. Guiche notices it and looks at the direction of Montmorency's line of sight and is dumb-founded.

Before Louise, who is on the grass and dumb-founded, is a large unusual, overturned, metallic and green sort of vehicle. The other students, who later see it, gasp along with Prof. Colbert. Prof. Colbert is quite surprised and very intrigued.

They are suddenly surprised when out of nowhere, they heard a moan. They search for the source of the sound; they soon found the source or rather the source revealed itself.

Two large armored hands come out of the opening under the metallic vehicle. The vehicle is then pushed upward and overturned. The vehicle then stood on its four intact wheels as it makes a loud thud and a VERY VERY SURPRISING sight beholds them.

A large armored humanoid is sitting on the ground facing the side of the vehicle. Throughout its body, it is covered with armor and no flesh can be seen. There are also unknown weapons attached to the armor and all of them look very deadly.

* * *

_Earlier_

The Spartan is sitting by the overturned warthog as he closes his eyes and waits for his inevitable death.

With the interference of the Void, before the Covenant Cruiser fire its main weapon, a large pentagram appears below the Spartan and the warthog. The pentagram quickly forms a portal and pulls the two into the void.

Once the cruiser fires its weapon, the Spartan's position is already empty as he is transported to the Void.

_Inside the void_

The Spartan opens his eyes and is startled to find himself floating in the middle of the void. He then thought that he is dead and is sent to purgatory when he notices the warthog floating nearby.

"What the? Where am I?"

He starts looking around him trying to find a way out when suddenly he hears someone speaking.

"_My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"_ a female voice said in a different language.

Suddenly a portal opens up before him and the warthog and pulls them in. He tries to struggle to escape from the portal then he thought that whatever is going to happen now is going to be better than being is stuck here in the unknown.

The portal sucks him in along with the warthog and closes behind him.

He then found himself hitting the ground on his back then the warthog falling over him. Thankfully the overturned warthog didn't hit him and was able to survive it.

* * *

_Now_

"This going to hurt in the morning." The Spartan said as he held the back of his head with one hand and stands up.

When he got to his senses, he notices that he is in some kind of castle which is from the stone walls. His HUD then registers motions behind him. He quickly faces them with his fists clenched and in fighting stance.

To his surprise, he only saw a small pink headed girl whose height is by his chest and a group of teens behind her. And he quickly noted that they are also surprised from his actions.

"W-W-Who or what are…. Y-y-you?" the girls stuttered in a different language. She is quite frightened from the sight of a tall armored being.

In the Spartan's HUD, the armor's dumb AI program initiates translation procedures. The AI then founds the closest language which turns out to be French and starts the automatic translation program. He then stands up straight and answers.

"Sergeant Major Gamma-B241 of the United Nations Space Command." The Spartan answered in a stern military voice.

"Sarjent? G-gamma…. United Nations? Space Command? I ask for your real name?" Louise asked now much more confident though still holding back.

"You can call me Saito." The Spartan said in a more gentle tone.

Saito then examines his surroundings and is very confused. Everyone is wearing a robe over their uniform and holding some kind of stick. He then notices an older man with bald head which he quickly assumes have authority in this place. He then faces the man and asks him about this place.

"_What are they? Some kind of wizard? Cosplay? And where am I?"_

"Sir, can you tell me where I am? And what is going on here?"

Prof. Colbert was startled from the armored being's attention but then proceeded to answering (its?) question.

"You're in the courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic. We are performing the Springtime Summoning Ritual. My student Louise de La Valliere" He points to the pink-haired girl who suddenly gulped loudly. "summoned you here as her familiar."

Prof. Colbert then pulls out a handkerchief and wipes off the sweat on his forehead.

"Magic? Summoning? Familiar?" Saito is confused and suspicious. "Sorry sir, but I don't believe what you're saying. You're explanation is farfetched and non-believable because magic does not exists. Is this some kind of religious cult?"

Prof. Colbert then summons a small fireball from his staff and levitates it in place.

"Ooo…k that answers my question. But where exactly am I?"

"We can answer your questions later. Another class is about to perform the ritual." Prof. Colbert told him.

Saito then looks around and see the group of student clinging together away from his direction. Some even hide behind the others from fear.

"Alright sir." The Spartan answered with a nod.

With some tension eased, Prof. Colbert then looks at Louise, and tells her to seal the contract and finish the ritual. Louise quickly nods and faces the armored being named Saito.

"Can you take off your helmet?" Louise asked politely, not to provoke the armored being.

Saito then slowly pulls out his helmet as it hisses from the gas pressure of the suit's systems. When he removes helmet, Louise gasps when she see that the being is a human and how young he looks like. Though his eyes are somewhat older than what the rest of his face is. Saito then cradles his helmet by his side.

"Oh it's a commoner. Typical Louise." One of the students commented.

"And even have some overly built wagon taken there. So much for scaring us." Another commented.

The other students the chuckle at Louise's demise and continues to comment on the former scary armored being.

Louise then motions Saito to come closer which Saito obliges. He kneels on one knee and they are now facing each other.

"_She's cute."_ Saito thought.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Louise told Saito before kissing him on the lips.

Saito is surprised from the kiss which lasts for a few seconds before Louise removes her lips.

"It is done." Louise said in a different language which Saito didn't understand without his helmet.

"Congratulations, Louise. You manage to complete the 'Contract' in one try." Prof. Colbert happily said.

Louise's face flushes red when she realizes that she kisses a commoner.

"Now what?" Saito said in English which catches the attention of Louise and Prof. Colbert because they were able to understand each other earlier.

He is about to place his helmet back when his body starts heating up. The suit's thermal regulation system doesn't seem to work as it registers normal temperature. Even his Spartan-III augmentation and training seems to not take effect.

"Aaahh!" Saito fell on all fours on the grass and was breathing heavily.

"It will be over soon, just wa-" Louise was cut off when Saito shouted.

"S-stop this!" Saito interrupted, which Louise didn't understand.

Saito continue to gasp in pain until it subsides before fainting.

* * *

_Later Evening_

_Saito is running across the streets lighted by the burning houses and buildings at the sides. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with khaki shorts and much younger. He is breathing heavily as he struggles to keep running across hell which is once his home._

_He then collapses on the pavement from great exhaustion. He then hears heavy footsteps behind him and starts pushing himself up trying to get away._

_A heavy foot then steps on his back and pushes him to the ground. He is then lightly kicked to his side and is now facing his adversary._

_A Sangheili, wearing armor and holding an activated energy sword in its right hand, faces him and looks at him with disgust._

"_Filthy vermin. Your race is nothing but plague in the galaxy that needs to be extinguished. You shall be my example."  
The Sangheili then raises its energy sword as Saito looks in fear and tries to summon his strength to plead._

"_Please. Please." Saito begged as he shakes his head slowly._

_The Sangheili laughs darkly then looks into his eyes and strikes his energy sword into him._

"_NO!"_

Saito bolted from his bed and was hyperventilating.

He then checks his chest where the energy sword in his dreams struck him. He found that he is wearing his Mark V MJOLNIR armor and no signs of penetration. He then relaxes and starts breathing normally.

He then notices that he is on a floor and is laying a pile of hay. He looks around the room and examines it. His weapons are right beside him by his right and are arranged accordingly. Beside him on the left is a luxury bed with curtain hanging from above, in front of the bed is an antique cabinet and on his front right is a small table with a lamp over it. Also at the table is Louise, wearing her white nightgown, resting who then wakes up and looks at him.

"Oh you're awake." Louise said before rubbing her eyes.

Saito didn't understand it and tries to look for his helmet. He then gestures with his hands to Louise that resembles his action wearing a helmet.

"Helmet." Saito said as he continues with his gesture. "My helmet."

Louise didn't understand it and is quite annoyed with the mumble of Saito who was talking clearly earlier. Until she remembers something earlier during the ritual, he was talking normally with his helmet and he mumbles something she didn't understand without his helmet. She then walks to corner and picks up his helmet. She then walks towards Saito and hands the helmet over.

Saito puts on the helmet and seals it with a hiss. The HUD then displays a BIOS diagnostics and reports that the system is working in full efficiency. He then faces Louise and starts talking to her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Louise de La Valliere, your master and you are currently in my room."

"Master? I don't recall signing any agreement with you, Louise." Saito replied and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That kiss earlier is the sealing of the contract. And with that you are now my familiar."

Saito retraces his memories and quickly remembers the kiss before the burning pain. He then lightly blushes and is thankful for his helmet.

"That.. is the contract sealing? You got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding! And as a familiar, you MUST obey your master."

"Miss Louise." Saito said with a firm voice. "I'm a soldier of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force Army and defender of humanity. If you're going to talk to me, you must RESPECT me."

(Uh-oh here goes the argument.)

Louise stands up and annoyed from her familiar's attitude then faces him. Though is taken aback when she heard the word army.

"I'm a noble and YOUR master. And YOU are my familiar. YOU will obey me. Why do I have to get a disobedient familiar like you."

'_Noble? What is this some kind of feudal system? Who does this girl think she is? I'm a Spartan. A SPARTAN!'_ Saito thought.

"Miss Louise, if this is how you act to your subordinates you better just send me back?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just the cast the spell again and I'm out of your hair since you don't even like my presence."

"As much as I want to agree with you, I can't. The spell is a one way spell that summons various creatures of Halkeginia."

"Halkeginia? Is that the name if this planet?"

Louise is suddenly confused with Saito's comment of not knowing Halkeginia.

"What backwater place did you come from that you didn't know what Halkeginia is? Halkeginia is the continent where the five kingdoms like Tristain are located."

Saito ignored Louise's insult and continue to understand the information. He then thought of getting more information to confirm his suspicions.

"I came from the planet New Harmony which is a developed world for your information. And magic doesn't exist in our world."

"I don't believe you." Louise answered with her eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"What? Does my armor, weapons and warthog not good enough to convince you?"

"Warthog?"

"The vehicle that came with me here. You know the metal wagon-like vehicle."

Louise then remembers the unusual metal wagon which was appeared with Saito. She then nods before replying.

"But I don't still believe you."

Saito wanted to slap his from frustration and annoyance. He then activates is TACPAD which first displays a chart with letters and symbols on them. This is much to the surprise of Louise who becomes really curious and awe with the image.

"W-what is that?" She looked at the image curiously.

"It's an opening panel where I can access different files and documents."

Saito then taps on a series of holographic keys with incredible dexterity. In a short time, the command is acknowledge and the hologram is replaced with the image of the planet New Harmony.

"This... This is my home world." He said with a heavy heart.

Louise is very fascinated with the image of his familiar's world. She sits before Saito and there are even some sort of objects and even 'ships' are floating around the planet. She then notices the sad voice of her familiar which was rather confusing.

"Is there something wrong?" Louise inquired.

Saito didn't answer for a few seconds until he has the strength to answer.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Louise didn't ponder on and left it at that.

"I see." She pauses before continuing. "I believe you Saito."

"Believe what?"

"That you come from another world. You have shown me something that doesn't exist in here. And I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do to send you back."

Louise continues to look at the image with undying amazement as she ponders on how Saito sounds hurt. She then yawns and rubs her eyes.

"You better sleep. It's already late." Saito said as he deactivated his TACPAD

Louise nods before standing up and proceeds to her bed. Saito then shuts his eyes and proceeds to sleep sitting by the wall.

"_Nowhere to go and stuck here in this world. Or dimension. I might as well stay here and find a way to get back in the fight. I still have a score to settle."_

* * *

_Next Day_

_Early Morning_

"Miss Louise, wake up. You're burning daylight." Saito told the sleeping Louise with a stern military voice.

Louise merely moans and asks for five more minutes. Saito the gently shakes Louise by the shoulder which did the trick as Louise yawns as she stretches herself. She then opens her eyes and found the armored Saito looking at her.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Saito. You don't remember?"

"Oh… Yeah the familiar I summoned yesterday." She then yawned again and sits up.

"Clothes." Louise mutters as she points to the cabinet.

Saito moves to the cabinet then opens it and revealing sets of uniforms. Saito takes out one set and closes the cabinet before placing it beside Louise.

"Underwear." Louise points to the drawer at the bottom.

That didn't go well with Saito and protests against it.

"Hey I am not going to pick out that out. You pick it up."

"Just do what I say." Louise said with irritation.

"_Whatever." _Saito thought before taking out one piece of underwear from the drawer and tosses it to Louise.

Without Saito looking, for the sake of modesty, Louise puts on her underwear then orders Saito to dress her up.

"May I remind you, Miss Valliere. I'm a soldier not a servant so please treat me one." Saito reminded Louise with a strong military voice. "I'll be outside waiting for you."

Saito then exits the door and closes it behind him as Louise starts dressing herself up.

**Outside of Louise's Room**

The armored Saito stands beside the door waiting for Louise to come out. He also have his weapons placed on his back and on his thighs. She comes out later fully dressed and they are about to left the area when the door at the next room opens. Kirche then exits the room and followed by her familiar "Flame."

When Kirche saw the two, she grinned and started approaching them.

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise merely frowned at that.

"Good morning."

"Is this… is this your familiar?" Kirche asked somehow mockingly as she points at Saito.

"Yes he is."

"Does he have a name? And what is he?"

"Sergeant Major Saito-B241 of the United Nations Space Command and I'm an Army soldier." Saito answered in a military verse which is a mouthful for Kirche.

"So… Saito is it? Well, good morning to you. You sure made quite an impression to the school. I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Every boy I pass by is falling for me everywhere I go. And here is my familiar 'Flame.'"

Flame moves in front of Kirche and have a staring match with Saito eye to eye. Or more like eye to visor.

"Pretty but not really impressing." Saito commented blankly.

"Ara… Fire salamanders are quite rare that they can only be seen at the Fire Mountain." Kirche told him with some confidence which directed towards Louise.

Louise gets annoyed, even with Saito's otherworldly origin she still wants something better, and told Saito that they will be late for breakfast.

Saito replies with a nod and walks through the corridor with Louise leaving Kirche and Flame behind. They pass through the students who are backing away from the pair which is accompanied with Saito's heavy steps.

They then bump into Prof. Colbert who then asks to see one of Saito's hands. Saito quickly obliges and removes his right gauntlet which reveals to have runes inscribed on his hand. Prof. Colbert quickly told Saito that it is the runes that mark him as Louise's familiar. He quickly copies the runes on a piece of paper before leaving the two.

**At the dining hall**

Inside Saito's helmet, his left eyebrow twitches as he saw what his meal is. Despite having worse meals before but this is insulting. Worse, he is sitting on the floor while everyone including Louise are sitting on the chair and eating a feast. All he got is a bowl of soup with hard bread, heck even the MRE's are gourmets.

He then sigh before removing his helmet and starts eating his "meal" in a military manner as he was trained to do. He quickly finishes the meal then puts his helmet back on.

"Can I leave for the moment, Louise? I need to scout the area to orient myself with the place."

Louise thought about it and agreed but he told him to be by the courtyard later. Saito nodded and quickly left the area.

**Academy Grounds**

He scouts the academy grounds surrounding the main tower. He passes by the other students who are commenting about him and being a human familiar. Some comment about his armor and on how hard it was to levitate him. He approaches a shed where he found the warthog parked beside it. He decides to inspect the warthog's condition to be sure that it is still operational.

He approaches the warthog and checks it the engine under the hood.

"Everything looks to be in working order."

He then closes the hood and checks the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Machine Gun and found its electronics and mechanisms to be in good condition. He then decides to check the engine performance. So he gets on to the driver's seat and starts up the engine.

With a short roar before humming, the engine sounds to be in working perfectly. He then hear someone walking close which reveals to be normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit and carrying a tray filled with cakes.

"May I help you with something, Miss?" Saito asked from the driver's seat with the engine humming.

"Ah nothing really. I was curious when I heard noises nearby and take a look." She then looks at the warthog. "I never expect it to be coming from this one."

She then looks at the armored Saito and remembers who he is.

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar right? You're quite the topic from the students."

"I see. My name is Saito. Nice to meet you."

"Strange name… I'm Siesta, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Saito then deactivates the engine and notices the tray Siesta is holding.

"Would you like some help with those?" Saito asked as he got off the warthog.

"Sure, I was serving the cakes for the students at the courtyard."

"Good, I was about to get there myself."

Saito then picks the tray from Siesta's hands and they head toward the courtyard.

"_She's a nice person. Glad to meet someone like her."_

**Courtyard**

Saito is helping Siesta carry the cakes around the courtyard as she serves them to the students' tables.

He then noticed a student standing out from a group. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt and portrayed self-importance. He also has a rose stuck in his shirt pocket. The boys around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"Hey Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Yeah. Who's your new lover, Guiche.

"_Guiche is the name is it. A spoiled brat and worse a womanizer."_ Saito thought.

"Now boys. I hold one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

Suddenly, something falls out of Guiche's pocket which turned out to be a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

Saito told Siesta that he will be away for a while before picking up the bottle then places it on the table in front of Guiche.

"This fell out of your pocket earlier."

"I believe you're mistaken, commoner. That bottle doesn't belong to me." Guiche replied and waved the bottle away.

"Hey isn't that Montmorency's perfume?" one of the boys said.

"Yeah. It is. That is definitely her perfume. Does that mean you're going out with Montmorency, Guiche?" another one said.

Guiche was about to reply when a girl, who wore a brown cloak and was standing nearby, approached him. The girl then started crying uncontrollably.

"I knew it all along. You and Montmorency are…"

"This is a misunderstanding, Katie." Guiche cut her off as he stood up and held her by the shoulders. "The only person I hold in my heart is you, Katie. Only you."

That is when Montmorency appeared nearby and saw how close Guiche and Katie are. Guiche suddenly noticed her presence and quickly pulled out her hands from Katie's shoulders.

"O-o-oh, Montmorency. I didn't see you there. This is a misunderstanding. I was just-"

"What do you mean this is a misunderstanding? I thought we're lovers."

"_This is getting interesting. Can't handle the heat, aye Guiche."_ Saito thought.

Montmorency's dark aura is flaring out of her as Guiche tries to calm her down. She then growls as she approaches Guiche.

"YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" A strong slap followed Montmorency's outburst.

This is the followed by Katie's slap on Guiche's other cheek. Both girls then leave the vicinity with the boys laughing at Guiche's demise. Saito is also chuckling from what he see and is about to leave when Guiche calls out to him.

"Thanks to you, commoner. With you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the hearts of two girls has been shattered. How will you take responsibility?"

Saito then faces him with his body straighten up like how a soldier should present himself. This is much to Guiche who unconsciously takes a step back as Saito gives him a dose of the Spartan stare.

"How does it become my responsibility when it is clearly you're fault for being a two-timer?"

The boys at the table then burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche. It i~s your fault."

Guiche's face then flushes red from the embarrassment.

"Listen, commoner! When you put that bottle of perfume on the table. I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Why didn't you just play along and be a little tactful?"

"Can't do that. I am not trained to be dishonest and it stains my honor."

"Honor? It is my honor that you stained! And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Major Saito-B241 of the United Nations Space Command. And also Miss Valliere's familiar."

"So you're the commoner that was summoned by "Zero Louise." Fancy armor, let's see if you last. I challenge you to a duel." Guiche then pointed his rose at him.

The other students gasp and just in time for Louise to enter the scene. Louise is looking for her familiar when she heard some kind of argument. She then sees her familiar, with his arms crossed over his chest, having a debate with Guiche, and is not looking good. She quickly approaches her familiar and tries to stop the commotion.

"Are you even sure you're up to it? I haven't met anyone matching up with a Spartan, more so with a person like you."

"How amusing." Guiche snarled. "Then meet me at the Vestri Court. I will be waiting there."

Guiche then left the scene and the other students follow him to wait for the duel. Louise quickly approaches her familiar and confronts him.

"Are you out of your mind? You just angered a commoner!"

"So what? He doesn't look tough. And I have fought more dangerous foes than that weakling."

"Listen, no commoner can ever beat a mage!"

"There is a first time for everything Louise. And I will not back down from a challenge."

"You mustn't do it. You'll get killed. Apologize to him now?" Louise is really concerned with her familiar for she fears that she may lose him and stains her title as a noble.

"I will never apologize!" Saito said strongly. "I HAVE faced worst foes than you can ever imagine and HAVE survived hellish battles! I will not back down!"

Saito then faces a blonde chubby boy and asks for the court's location.

"Where is this Vestri Court?"

"This way, commoner." He gestured to follow him.

They then head to the Vestri Court as Louise quickly follows them.

* * *

_Ok now the next chapter will be very interesting. I wonder how will they react when Saito, a Spartan-III, get into the action._

_See you soon everyone._


	3. Chapter 2

_I recently corrected the headmaster's name from Ottman to Osmond when I checked the_

Chapter 3: Herald of the Spartan

**Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay.

He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain scape when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?"

"Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start?"

That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed

"Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard.

Miss Longueville sigh before answering.

"It's Guiche de Gramont."

"The third son of Marshal Gramont?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well his father was a womanizer, I will not be surprised if his son has it. Who's the unlucky victim?"

"It's Miss Valliere's familiar known as Saito."

"The armored familiar? Hmmm..."

He then have the image of the familiar, something is not right with him. Some kind of power is emanating from his body, he then decides to allow it and see the duel for himself.

"Tell the treasury to place 700 gold from my account on Miss Valliere's familiar. It's been a long time since something interesting happened here."

Miss Longueville sighs before exiting the office. Headmaster Osmond then faces a large mirror before casting a spell on it. The mirror's image then displays the scene at Vestri Court.

**Vestri Court**

A crowd of students encircle the would-be arena. The students are cheering mostly for Guiche who is really enjoying the attention.

"Do your best, Guiche!" a girl shouted.

Guiche smiled at that when some students begin to part way for the armored familiar. With heavy steps, he reaches a position in front of Guiche and stands before him with arms crossed. Guiche snarled at that before taunting him.

"Glad you came, commoner." He said with great confidence. "I thought you've already fled with that hulking armor of yours."

"Tsk. I hope you're ready, Mister Guiche. From what I've seen, you've just sign a death warrant. For that, I'll take it easy."

The other students chuckled a bit from the familiar's threat. Guiche merely smirked and readied his rose wand.

"Very well." He released a rose petal that then touched the ground. A female armored being then rose from the ground and armed with a lance. "Here your opponent, a bronze golem Valkyrie."

"For my name is the Bronze Guiche, an Earth mage. I hope you're ready, commoner."

Saito studied the golem and isn't fazed by its appearance. Since he is in world where magic reigns, he really expected something to pop-out from nowhere. To the eyes of the Spartan, the golem is nothing but a tin can.

"Bring it." Saito then gestured his forefinger from his right hand to take the first shot.

Guiche smirked.

_"You're dead, commoner."_

He then ordered the golem to attack. The golem then blitzed towards Saito, who still remained in his position and posture. The golem then launched a punch straight into Saito's armored abdomen.

The attack connects with a loud metallic thud and much to everyone's surprise the punch didn't make the familiar move.

"What the-"

"He didn't even move!"

In Saito's HUD, the punch registers only a few pounds of force which is WAY too low to even dent his armor. He smirks at it before depolarizing his face visor.

The visor of the armored familiar depolarizes and reveals the face of Saito, not even in pain and is smirking.

"Is that the best you can do?" He raised an eyebrow. "What a pity."

Louise is quite surprised from what she saw. Her familiar didn't even move and accepted the golem's punch but nothing happened.

_"What is he? He just survived a punch from a golem which is enough to incapacitate a commoner."_

Guiche didn't like what he saw and ordered the golem to attack again. The golem obliged and launched a series of punches throughout the familiar's body.

From here, Tabitha looks up from her book and watches the duel. She silently becomes interested in the familiar's capabilities.

Punch after punch, the familiar didn't even move and his face doesn't show anything that indicates that he is in pain. The armor which is further protected by the energy shielding merely absorb the weak attacks. The crowd is in awe with the familiar's strength.

After a while, the golem's fists warped with the damage that is recoiled back to it but still continue with the attack. Guiche then ordered the golem to use its lance.

The golem thrusts its lance towards the familiar. But to everyone's shock, one of Saito's hands catches the lance and grips it in place. The golem tries to free its weapon but to no avail. With that, Saito looks at Guiche straight in the eye and smirks.

"My turn."

As quick as a cobra, he kicks the Valkyrie and sends it flying. The golem passes by Guiche and hits the stone wall behind him. The golem is nothing but shattered pieces embedded into the wall. Everyone, more so with Guiche and Louise, is surprised by the quick and powerful kick of the familiar.

"Impossible!"

"He just kicked the golem and sent it to the wall!"

"How strong is he?"

Above the sky, a large cloud is slowly covering the sun and darkens the Vestri Court.

"Now you will know what a Spartan is."

He grabs a bladeless handle from his waist and raises it before his chest. And to everyone's shock, two blades of energy appears from it. Some of them scream from the sight as they have never seen such weapon.

Unknown to him, the runes hidden under his armor glows brightly and grants Saito further strength and abilities.

With the light gray background lighting of the court along with the glimmer of the energy sword in addition to the hulking armor of the familiar.

A demon has revealed himself and is now ready to slay its prey.

Everyone is now in fear and some of them are trembling as the sight before them is nothing more outstanding than anything they encounter, even Headmaster Ottman is outstanded, but if anyone of them is truly feeling fear is no other than Guiche de Gramont.

"W-wha-what is he?" Guiche stuttered.

Guiche is visibly shaking and sweating profusely. He then summons three golems and quickly orders them to attack.

The golems converge onto the Spartan with their swords but before they are able to connect. In a blur, he slices the golems into pieces as their parts with heating edges hit the ground.

Saito then lowers his energy sword and allows it to touch the grass floor which burns the grass leaves. He then slowly approaches Guiche position who then erratically summons more golem against him. With every step he take, he merely backslap every golem in his way as his gauntlet shimmer in gold light, which is visibly seen with the darker setting, and continues to approach him.

Some of the golems, some of them were backslapped earlier and left behind, attack the Spartan from behind. Guiche then thought that victory is his when the swords hit the Spartan at the back. But to his shock along with everyone else, the Spartan's energy shielding shimmer in gold and blocks the attacks.

Then like a whirlwind, he quickly turns and sends the golems flying in every direction with energy sword. The golems hit the ground now useless as Spartans continues his approach.

Guiche's knees limp as the Spartan gets closer and hit the ground on his bottom. When the Spartan stops in front of him, he looks up to see the emotionless eyes of the Spartan as the energy sword is then pointed to his neck. He can feel the heat emitting from the energy blades as his sweat continues to flow down his face.

Everyone went silent including Louise as they wait for the Spartan's next move.

"Do you still wish to continue this so-called duel of yours? or shall I end it now with your life?" Saito said with a stern and emotionless tone.

"I-I..." Guiche continued to tremble. "I forfeit."

With that answer, the energy blades disappeared and Saito offered his other hand. Guiche looked at it and haven't been able to get the point due to his fear.

"Take my hand, Guiche. Let me help you up." Saito said kindly.

Guiche looks at his eyes and sees that he is sincere. He accepts his hand and allows the Spartan to pull him up. The sun returns to brighten the court as Guiche is able to stand up straight.

The crowd burst into cheers as the duel has officially ended. Guiche is then able to breathe normally.

"Thank you for sparing my life."

"I have no intention to kill you in the first place considering you don't even know who you are fighting against. I was just teaching you a lesson."

Montmorency then approaches Guiche and is really concern about him. Saito then leave the vicinity to give the two some privacy.

"Alright people. Show is over." Saito said as he clapped his hands.

He is about to leave the Vestri court when Louise approaches him.

"YOU IDIOT! You made worried back there!" Louise then cried.

"Your worries are not needed, Miss Louise. I just taught Mister Guiche over there some lessons."

"What kind of weapon did you just used earlier? I've never seen anything like it! And what's with your armor? It glows when it got hit?"

Louise looks at the handle at Saito's waist. She then eyes the other weapons with greater respect (or fear) as they are very dangerous.

"Let's leave at that. And may I excuse myself. I need to scout the academy further. I'll be back by dinner time."

He then leaves Louise's side and returns to his scouting routine.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

The headmaster is quite surprised with what he just witnessed.

The familiar possessed incredible weapons that even surpassed the enchanted swords made in Halkeginia.

_"Miss Valliere has summoned something that can't possibly exist. What other powers does this familiar have?"_

* * *

At another location, Miss Longueville also witnessed the duel. She is quite surprised with the familiar's level of strength and power.

* * *

_Later_

Saito has finished scouting the academy and has found quite a lot of vantage points he can utilize. He then decided to check on the Warthog again to see if he misses anything.

As he approaches the shed, he notices a small group of student beside the shed where the Warthog is parked. He then activates the active camouflage and quickly approaches the group.

"Woah. That must be a powerful musket." A blue haired boy commented.

"You mean the weapon used by the musketeers? It doesn't look like one." a brown haired girl replied as she looked at the M41.

"Hey there is an opening here. I wonder what's inside them?" the blue haired boy noticed.

The student then tries to open compartment, which is sealed with an electronic lock.

"Hey hey. Don't open it. You don't want to upset Louise's familiar by stealing from him." a black haired boy reminded him.

They then heard heavy footsteps behind them which caused everyone to freeze in their position. They slowly look behind them and saw the armored familiar giving them the spartan look.

"I-I-I'll b-be... Taking my leave" the blue haired boy stuttered as he quickly jumped off the warthog and ran.

He is quickly followed by everyone else as Saito watched them ran.

With his enhanced sight, he didn't see anyone of them carrying anything from the warthog which is the reason he didn't stop them from running.

He then checks the compartment at the back of the warthog under the M41. There are large cases of ammunition for the M41, smaller cases filled with standard 7.62x51 mm Full Metal Jacket (FMJ) rounds which he can use for his MA5C and MAK5, cases of Soellkraft 8 Gauge Shells, some frags, HE grenades, flash bangs, an underslung shotgun attachment, knife attachment and flashlight attachment. There is also a pair of M6G Magnum Sidearms along with magazines for it.

He then notices a large case. He checks the serial name and grins. The serial reads "M6 G/GNR" also known as the Spartan Laser.

"Well I'll be. A M6 Grindel/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle." He opens the case. "And complete with PP-16979/AM-Sh recharger. I can use the warthog's generator to recharge this weapon. I wonder if can modify one of the chargers to recharge the energy sword and the plasma pistols."

He then check the other supplies and is satisfied with his findings. He then picks up the M6 then shoulders it and activates the system. He runs a diagnostics and found nothing wrong with the weapon. He then shuts it down and places it back into the case.

He then installs the underslung shotgun and takes out a magazine of FMJ rounds and shotgun shells. He took out some frags and places it into the compartments of his suit. He replaces on of the Plasma pistols with the M6G. He then returns the cases along with the other Plasma Pistol back into the compartment and seals it.

He then leaves the vicinity. As he walks around the courtyard, his stomach grumbles due to the small amount of food he ate during breakfast.

"Oh damn. Now I have to wait until dinner to eat." He groaned as he cradled his stomach.

He then meets up with Siesta who then notices his dilemma.

_At the staff kitchen_

Saito is eating a bowl of hot stew provided by the kitchen staff. He is wearing an ear piece and a small microphone on his face. They are connected to the speakers of his suit. This way he can continue to speak with them and also understand them.

The ktichen staff along with Siesta are very happy with Saito's presence especially the cook.

"You grace us with your presence, Our Sword. You sure taught that noble a lesson." the cooked proudly said. But he kept himself from embracing Saito out of respect to his abilities.

"You don't need to, Sir. I just did what I have to do." Saito replied.

"You're amazing! I've never seen such weapons. Are you sure you're not a noble?" Siesta asked.

"I assure you. I am no noble or any part of the aristocrats, Siesta."

He then finishes his meal.

"Thank you for the meal. And compliments to the chef." He said to the head chef.

"You're welcome here anytime you want." The chef grinned.

"I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for your generosity." Saito bowed a little in respect.

He then left the kitchen with the staff looking at him.

_Later Evening_

He is at the garden, only wearing shorts, and is taking a bath by the fountain. His armor is placed nearby for him to wear later, along with a towel to dry himself. He then contemplates the events that happened earlier.

_He was bombarded with questions by some very curious and excited students. Then there is Kirche trying to flirt with him._

He then sighed before having a last splash of water. It was cold but tolerable and there is his Mark V to warm him up. He then heard someone ranting and is getting closer. But to his ears, it is as clear as crystal.

"SAITO! WHERE ARE YOU! DINNER IS ABOUT TO START! GEEZ!" Louise shouted.

Louise then comes closer to the fountain until she saw Saito's half-naked body. Her face suddenly flushed crimson and fumes with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"SAITO! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"I'm almost done. I'll be there at the dining hall." Saito replied blankly.

Louise quickly leaves the vicinity out of embarrassment. Saito then dries himself with the towel before putting on his armor.

The process took over five minutes to put on the armor and sealing it. He then headed towards the dining hall for dinner.

**Dining Hall**

At the dining hall, the students are eating another feast after a prayer to their Founder Brimir.

Saito is sitting on the floor, due to the fact that the chair can't withstand the weight of his armor, and before him is a small lavish meal with a piece of roast steak, a piece of croquet, stew and a chicken breast.

He is seated beside Louise without his helmet but has the ear piece and mic from earlier. He silently eats his meal along with the other students. The other students are silently glancing at his direction but he didn't mind.

After the meal, they all returned to their respective rooms without too much incident.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently in his office idling. He is also thinking about Louise's familiar, he now know as "Saito", and its capabilities. His train of thought is disturbed when Prof. Colbert enters the office.

"Headmaster, I have great news."

"This is not like your other great news now, right?"

"This is different. Take a look at this." Prof. Colbert presented the book about Brimir.

"It's another literature I take it."

"No. Take a look at this." He opens a page where a rune of Gandalfr is. "Here is rune of Miss Valliere's familiar." He presents the sketch of Saito's runes beside the page.

Headmaster Osmond quickly recognizes it as his eyes bulges. He then looks at her secretary's direction.

"Miss Longueville, please excuse us for a moment."

"Yes, headmaster."

Miss Longueville then leaves through the door. Headmaster Osmond makes sure that she has left the vicinity before proceeding.

"Alright, Mr. Colbert. Explain this to me slowly and clearly."

* * *

**Louise's Room**

"Oh yeah I remember." Louise placed the bottom of her fist on her open palm.

"What did you remember?" Saito asked.

Saito is currently maintaining his MA5C as his other weapons are placed before him.

"I remembered a spell where one can immediately understand and speak another person's language." She then gleefully smiled.

"That way you can understand me and everyone else even without that suit of yours."

Saito thought about it, rather quickly due to his augmentations, and quickly reaches an agreement. The idea does sound better, at least in the event he doesn't have his armor or translator, he will be able to talk and listen to anyone in this world.

"Alight let's give it a try." He stood up.

"You better remove your helmet. That armor of yours may block the spell especially from what I have witnessed earlier." She then shivered from the image of Saito holding his energy sword.

"I see." He then removed his helmet and allowed Louise to start the spell.

Louise then chants a small spell before casting it. But unknown to Saito, Louise's spell casting is explosive and is unprepared for it. So once the spell is cast, a large explosion erupts from the Louise's wand. Both of them are covered is soothe.

"I failed again." Louise sighed as she bent down.

"Even though I didn't expect how explosive your spell is, it did the trick."

Louise quickly straightens up as soon as she heard Saito speak.

"Yey! It worked!" She gleefully said as she jumps up and down.

Saito wipes off the soothe off his face before checking the condition of his weapons. All of them are still in good shape and complete which is to Saito's relief.

"Remind me when you're casting a spell again. So I can prepare myself."

Louise then glares at Saito before recovering and yawns. She then moves to her cabinet and changes into her pajamas. Saito quickly looks away and continues maintaining his MA5C. After that Louise moves to her bed and puts out the light from the lamp with her wand.

"Good night, Saito."

"Good night."

Louise then settles in and quickly sleeps soundly. Saito then places aside his weapons and takes out a holo-still from his breast pocket. He then looks at it, as clear as daylight due to his augmentations, and focuses on the figures. The image portrays the three-dimensional image of him and his parents. As he looks at it, small trickle of tears flows out from his eyes as he felt the pain of loss.

_"I will find a way to get back. I will finish this war that they have started. I will. Make them pay. For every pain. They have sent to me."_

* * *

_Next Day_

_Early Morning_

Saito is the first to wake up from his seating position on the floor. The sun hasn't risen yet but the twilight is present outside the window. He removes his armor and wear the clothes that he borrowed from the kitchen staff last night. There is a large shirt, a pair of baggy pants and a pair of boots.

The clothes barely covers his muscular figure but it is good enough. He's going to need a new set of clothes that he can use. The other clothes that were lent to him are too loose for him.

He silently exits the room and heads towards the academy grounds. He didn't pass by anyone especially at this time. He then reaches the academy grounds and found a good spot.

He warms himself up with a few stretching positions to flex his muscles. He then proceeds to performing over 600 sit-ups which is then followed by over 600 push-ups. For a UNSC marine that is a heavy exercise, but for a Spartan like him that is a light exercise.

Up in the dorms, Kirche watches him from afar and admires the Spartan, whatever that means. She then concocts a plan to lure Saito to her.

_Later_

The sun is about to rise from the mountain line. Saito is done with his exercise and has taken a wash from the fountain. He climbs up the stairs and reaches the floor, from there he is greeted by no other than Kirche nearly half-naked.

Kirche is only wearing a rather small top and thin underwear. Saito's cheeks starts heating up as they slightly blush red.

This is also the first time Kirche see Saito out of his armor. He almost look like an ordinary commoner except for his beefy arms, broad shoulders, strong-looking chest and his abs.

"Ohayo~~. What are you doing so early in the morning?" Kirche asked seductively.

Saito regains his composure and look at Kirche blankly.

"Just a work out, Miss Kirche. And if you excuse me, I still have to get my armor and wake up Louise later."

Saito passes by Kirche and enters Louise's room.

_"Tough guy. I like that kind of man. You'll be mine Saito."_

The day starts out without having too much incident. That is until the time for Louise's Earth class where they discuss about the levels of magic which includes dot, line, triangle, square and pentagon. That is the time when Kirche say about Louise's zero magic capability. From there, the whole class laugh as Louise stays silent. Saito merely looks on and let it pass by.

_"Poor girl. A mage with no magic level."_ Saito thought.

_After class_

Louise and Saito are currently walking down a hallway without speaking with each other. Saito then decides to have a heart-to-heart talk with Louise.

"Don't let them get to you, Miss Louise."

"What do you know? And why do you care?" Louise replied with irritation.

"I'm just saying not to let them push you like that. You do have magic because if you didn't, I won't be here."

"True but it is not enough. I can't do anything with magic. I can't even cast a spell without exploding." Louise's hands then clenched tightly. "And what do you know! You're already born with powers that is far more powerful than anyone here in the academy while I can't do a thing despite being born a noble!"

She faces Saito with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I am not born with these powers." Saito told Louise which caught her attention.

"What do you mean you're not born with powers?"

"I was chosen to be a Spartan along with the others. We are chosen to be defenders of humanity and fight for our existence."

"Fight for existence? What's going on with your world?" Louise is now curious with her familiar's history as he looked more in pain than her.

Saito stops walking and decides to tell her part of the Human-Covenant War and about the Spartans without revealing the secrets of the UNSC. He picks his words carefully before answering her.

"We are at war with a more technologically-advanced space faring group of races called the Covenant. We didn't do anything against them but the dimmed our existence as filth and a heresy to their religion. They then send their forces to exterminate our race. That is the time when the decades of hell started as our race is slowly pushed to extinction."

"We, the Spartans, are chosen to be given incredible superhuman abilities and help fight the Covenant. We are capable of fighting legions of enemy forces and ultimately crush them as we defend our brethren and our worlds. But even after all that, our ships are defeated and allows the Covenant to rain hellish fires that burn our world to ashes. We are fighting a losing war."

Louise's eyes bulge as she heard those words. Her familiar's people are accused of unprovoked heresy and are on the verge of extinction as their worlds burn to ashes. She then felt sympathy towards her familiar, he is suffering more than she does.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up." Louise apologized.

"It's alright. Just remember, Miss Louise. Your powers may have been used incorrectly which caused it to have an explosive result. But it still proves you have powers, you just need to find the correct affinity."

Louise smiles at that, she is glad that she has Saito to support her. They continue to walk down the hallway with Louise's newly enlightened spirits.


	4. Chapter 3

_I will be discussing Saito's personality and augmentation for the moment._

_Saito is one of the sociable Spartans (though not as extensive as Kurt-051, another example is Spartan-1337 who is quite a mouthful) which explains that he is somewhat laid back, as one of you say, and more open. We cannot always generalize them for they have individual personality, and also Saito is fairly new only having a few years of experience with successful mission and displays exceptional fighting skills that allow him to be recruited to the special teams like Noble Team. Plus he is 19 years old here so he will be more open than the older ones._

_Now to the augmentations of the Spartan-III (3rd Generation of Spartans)._

_Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM uses the biological augmentations instead of surgical and cybernetic augmentations of the Spartan-II. They are as follows:_

_8942-LQ99 "carbide ceramic ossification catalyst" drug - Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts._

_88005-MX77 "fibroid muscular protein complex" drug - Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting._

_88947-OP24 "retina-inversion stabilizer" drug - Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted._

_87556-UD61 "improve the colloidal neural disunification solution" - Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. "Spartan time"._

_These are the general augmentations given to the Spartan-III; I didn't include the last three which affects their mental stability thus increase aggression which are given to the Gamma Company. As you can see, there is no reference to the "Catalytic Thyroid Implant" of the Spartan-II thus doesn't have their sexual drives suppressed. Thus they can blush and be aroused by normal means._

_In regards to the translation program, it works both ways between Saito and the people of Halkeginia. As Saito speak, his words are translated from English to French. As Louise and the others speak, their words are translated from French to English._

_I believe that covers just about much of it._

Chapter 4:

_Early Morning_

**Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently sitting beside his desk and is in deep thought. He is thinking back about his discussion with Prof. Colbert about the familiar of Louise Valliere.

_[Flashback]_

"Shouldn't we report this great discovery to the Palace? We have discovered the legendary Gandalfr in the modern world." Prof. Colbert asked.

"We cannot." Headmaster Osmond told him. "We cannot let those Palace idiots to get their hands on this kind of power. More so, on the familiar's powers and weapons. Those idiots will surely wage a war for no apparent reason."

"I understand." Prof. Colbert replied solemnly.

Prof. Colbert was shown the duel between the Spartan and Guiche. He is quite surprised at the prowess of the familiar and the weapons wielded.

_[Flashback Ends]_

Headmaster Osmond sighed as he slumped into his chair. He wonders how things will go now that a powerful familiar has been summoned to this world.

He then eyes his familiar, Motsognir, which is currently looking at Miss Longueville's underwear under her desk.

**Academy Grounds**

Saito is currently by the shed, where the warthog is parked, without of his helmet. He is currently sharpening his combat knives by sliding the blades with each other.

He is really bored ever since he was transferred into this world. It has been three days since his arrival. He never thought that the day would come when he would say this.

"Where is an elite or some grunts when you need them?" Saito sighed as he cleaned the combat knives with a cloth.

He then sheaths the combat knives into the holsters on his shoulders. He then slumps onto the driver's seat of the warthog and looks up into the clouds. He then places his hands behind his head and crosses his legs over the dashboard.

"It's really peaceful here. It has been a long time since I ever had time to relax like this."

He is resting there on the warthog when he heard footsteps heading towards his direction. His eyes focuses on them with his eyes narrowed as he reaches to one of his combat knives then partially unsheathes it and prepares himself.

The figure comes into view from the shed and is revealed to be Louise. He then sheathes the blade back and sits up.

"There you are, Saito! I've been looking everywhere for you." Louise said as she moved closer to the Warthog. She is somewhat annoyed by her familiar's frequent absence.

"Don't you have classes today?" Saito recalled.

"It's Void day. We have no classes today. We'll go to the city and buy some things for you." Louise answered blankly.

"I see." Saito then seated upright before he started the warthog's engine.

Louise suddenly jumps from the roar of the warthog's engine that she shouts at Saito.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT!"

Saito raises an eyebrow in confusion until he recalls that he is in a world where science and technology is nearly a thousand years behind his world.

"I am just starting up the Warthog, Miss Louise. And sorry for scaring you like that."

Louise's face turns crimson from the embarrassment that she fumes at it.

"I-I WAS NOT SCARED!" She then calmed down a bit. "I was just surprised. And anyway we can't ride that; it will get too much attention. So is your armor."

Saito, like other Spartans, is not keen on leaving their armor unless necessary. But the situation calls for it; everyone will place their attention on them if he wears his armor. He reluctantly agrees to her logic.

"I understand. But I'll leave the armor in your room." Saito replied.

He then follows Louise back to her room. He then removes his armor and changes into a set of clothes from one of the kitchen staff. The clothes consist of a white shirt, a dark green sleeveless vest, black pants and a pair of boots. He sets the armor into lock mode until he retrieves it.

He then leaves his weapons at the compartment of the warthog but keeps the pair of combat knives and the M6G Magnum Sidearm, both of which are holstered to his waist. He locks the compartment and follows Louise to the stables.

**Kirche's Dorm Room**

Kirche is looking out of the window, rather bored, until she saw Louise and Saito riding on horseback out of the academy.

She quickly dresses up and picks up her wand. She then hurriedly heads towards the door and exits her room.

**Tabitha's Room**

Void day is Tabitha's favorite day in which she can immerse herself into the worlds of the books she reads. Under her glasses, her eyes glitters with full of energy as she reads the contents of the book she is holding.

She then heard loud knocks on her door which disturbed her current train of emotions as she doesn't want to be bothered.

Without looking, she picks up her staff and casts the "Spell of Tranquility" which negates all noises entering her room. But then the door opens forcefully as the person outside hurriedly enters her room.

She could have casted a cyclone to the intruder but the person turned out to be her friend, Kirche. Kirche then ran beside her as she started babbling about something inaudible due to the spell. But she didn't bother as she continued reading her book.

Kirche then snatches Tabitha's book and grabs Tabitha by the shoulder to make her look at her. Tabitha merely looks back at her blankly as her face is unreadable. Tabitha's eyes projects an unwelcoming gaze.

Seeing no way of changing Kirche's mind, she cancels the spell which allows Kirche's voice to return.

"Tabitha! Get yourself ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha merely explains to her friend with the words "Day of Void." Kirche immediately understands what she meant as she knows that Tabitha doesn't want to be disturbed from her books during this day. Tabitha then stands up as she tries to retrieve her book which is high up In the air, the height difference between Kirche and Tabitha makes the attempt futile.

"Tabitha, I know the Days of the Void are important to you. But we have no time. I'm in lo~ve. Do you get it?"

Tabitha shook her head in response. Kirche then sighed before continuing.

"Right… you won't move until I explain."

Tabitha shook her head again.

"Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But that man is going out with that damn annoying Louise today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it _now_?"

Tabitha still didn't understand especially since it didn't matter to her.

"They just left on horseback! I need your familiar to catch up with them without your familiar. Please help me with that."

Kirche said as tears started to flow from her eyes and her hands are clasped together. Tabitha finally nodded with it.

"You're the best, Tabitha! We must hurry."

Tabitha then opens her window and sends out a whistle. Large flapping wings can be heard and Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, a blue and white wind rhyme dragon appears before the window. Tabitha then jumps out of the window and to the back of the dragon. Kirche then jumps after Tabitha and rides over the dragon.

"Two people on horseback. Don't eat them." Tabitha whispered to Sylphid who grunted lightly as a reply.

Slyphid then flies over the street leading to the capital city of Tristania.

Meanwhile in the city of Tristania, Louise and Saito are walking down the Bourdonne Avenue which is filled with stalls along with side. There are quite a lot of people around the city. Even though it is the main avenue that leads straight to the Tristain Palace itself, its width is merely five meters.

They left their academy-loaned horse back at the city stables outside the city gates. They have bought a few of Saito's own clothes and also found some interesting bargains. At one clothing store, he found a complete set of UNSC Marine fatigues. When he asked the owner about it, the only answer he got was nothing as the owner only found them. He bought the fatigues, using Louise's money, and places them in the bag on his back.

The money is stored within small pouches around the inside of his vest. His eyes constantly scanned the surroundings to keep anyone from stealing them.

As they walk down the avenue, he noticed a store with a sword-shaped sign dangled under it. He assumed it to be an arms dealer's shop. He then looked at Louise and asked.

"Can we check out that store, Miss Louise?"

"Huh?" Louise raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already have that sword of yours? Why do you need another one?"

"My energy sword can only last for so long without having its energy depleted. Until I find a way to replenish its energy, I'm going to need another sword when the time comes."

"Fine." Louise sighed as they walked down the alley towards the shop and entered it.

_Inside the Arms Dealer's Shop_

The shop is a bit dark inside despite the bright outdoor daylight as it is only lit with a gas lamp. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe examines Louise suspiciously and notices the pentagram on her golden button. He removes his pipe and stands up behind the counter.

"My lady! All of my wares here are real and reasonable priced! There is nothing illegal here!"

Saito noticed his sudden outburst and decided to keep an eye on him and the wares.

"I need a sword." Louise said.

"That's rather unusual… A noble buying a sword! From what I remember nobles only needed wands. And swords are for soldiers."

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is." She pointed at Saito standing beside her.

"A familiar you say." The shopkeeper said lively and looked at Saito. "I believe that would be this gentleman beside you?"

Louise nodded as the shopkeeper examined Saito and was taken aback. The young boy seemed to be strongly built and knowledgeable. He needed to be careful around him when he tried to sell him swords.

"Let me get something for you, lad."

He guides Saito to a collection of swords and picks a long slender one.

"How is this one?"

Saito takes it from his hands and did a few practice swings. He shakes his head and returns it.

"I need a stronger one. A broader one."

"I'll check something by the storage." The shopkeeper replied as he placed the sword back. He then walked to the storage behind a curtain.

"_I can rip-off some extra profit from these two. I just got the one that will do the trick."_

He picks up a large gold-colored broadsword with decorations on it which is strong on its own. He then carries it out of the storage and to the counter.

"Speaking of which, it seems nobles like to arm their servants with swords lately. The last time any of them came, they picked this type." He said as he placed the sword over the counter.

"_A shiny glittering sword. A perfect sword for a noble." _Louise thought.

"Is that a trend?" She asked. The shopkeeper nodded before replying.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

Saito decided to collect more information from the shopkeeper as he continued to listen.

"Yes. A mage thief that calls himself 'Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard that he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. That got them really rattled and started arming their servants."

Louise is not interested in thieves unlike Saito who gathered all the information which he may use in the future.

"This is the best thing I have for this, lad. It is strong and heavy that it is only reserved for strong men. Nobles wished to wear this one on their waist but can't bear the weight of it."

Saito picked it up with one hand and did a few practiced swings. The shopkeeper was surprised by this as the sword is real heavy but the lad merely picked it up and swung it with ease. Louise was not surprised by this as she already witnessed Saito's strength from the duel with Guiche.

"Seems sturdy and strong." Saito commented. "But the sword is too flashy and not designed for combat. The gold itself will reveal the wielder's presence anytime and makes that person the priority target. Also the weapon is not sharp enough and will break easily."

He then placed it over the counter. The shopkeeper and Louise are shocked with Saito's negative comments to the beautiful sword.

"Saito-!" The shocked Louise shouted.

"But this sword is made the famous Germanian alchemist, Lord Shupei. This is a very strong sword induced with magic. See the inscription here." The shopkeeper then raises the handle and points to the runes inscribed on it.

"How much for it?" Louise asked. "I'm a noble and I can afford it for this inconsiderate familiar of mine."

The shopkeeper's eyes twinkle in excitement as he is about to get a huge amount of profit.

"You can't get this any cheaper anywhere else. It costs about three thousand gold." The shopkeeper told her blankly.

"WHAT!" The shocked Louise exclaimed.

"_Why I am not surprised."_ Saito sarcastically thought.

"You could already buy a holiday home with a garden with that." Louise said.

"This **is** made by a famous Germanian alchemist. If you can't afford it, you-"

"I'm going to need another sword, other than that decoration you called a sword. " Saito cut him off with a stern voice as he looked at the shopkeeper straight in the eye.

The shopkeeper is taken aback from the young lad's voice and sharp eyes. A drop of sweat flows down from his forehead.

He is saved when a voice interrupted the deafening silence.

"You're very knowledgeable with your swords. Too bad, the shopkeeper always raises his price."

Saito's head jerked as he faced the source of the sound and found no one there. Louise also tried to find the source of the voice.

Saito moved towards a barrel full of swords trying to look for the source.

"Over here."

Saito looked and saw a sword extended from its sheath and have a piece of jointed metal as a mouth.

"You look very strong kid. And pretty sharp eyes too." The sword commented.

"A talking sword?" Saito raised an eyebrow. It was a thin longsword and has rust all over its surface.

"Derf! If you don't keep that rotten tongue of yours, I will melt you down!"

"Tsk. I've already lived a very long time and quite bored being stuck here in this shop. I'd rather be melted down than being tormented." Derf said.

"Is that… a sentient sword?" Louise asked.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, intelligent magical sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak." The shopkeeper said with a hint of anger for Derf.

Saito picked Derf up then lightly tapped the surface. He then listened to the tone from each tap.

"What are you doing, kid?" Derf asked.

"_The sword still hasn't corroded despite the amount of rust." _ Saito said mentally.

"I'll take this one." Saito said.

"You want _that_ thing? Can't you pick anything prettier that _doesn't_ talk?" Louise reluctantly said.

"The sword is still in good shape. How much for this?" Saito then performed a few practice swings and is satisfied.

"_Never look at a weapon by its looks." _Saito remembered.

"100 gold coins will do."

"Isn't that a bit cheap?" Louise asked.

"I let you take him for cheap. He always causes me trouble." The shopkeeper waved his had dismissively.

Saito then took out the one pouch from his vest and poured its contents onto the counter. The shopkeeper carefully counted each coin and finally nodded.

"Thank you for your business. If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard to shut it up." The shopkeeper said as he gave the sheath for the sword.

The two then left the store with the sword on Saito's back.

_Back at the academy_

**Louise's room**

Saito, wearing his Mark V (B) armor, is sitting on the floor cleaning the Derf. After a few more wipes, Derf now looks brand new.

"Thanks for cleaning me up, partner." Derf then notices Saito's armor. "Wicked looking armor there. What's your name?"

"You can call me Saito. What's yours?"

"I'm the legendary Derflinger, a sentient magical sword. Nice meeting you partner." Derflinger answered proudly.

At the bed, Louise is currently sitting by the bed watching Saito. All weird things always come to her, first is Saito then the second is the sword. She then sighs before looking at Saito.

"Why did you choose that sword Saito? We could have bought another sword like it. That _doesn't_ talk."

"Each weapon has its own strength and weaknesses. Derflinger here has a lot of rust earlier indicating how long he was being stored. And judging by that amount of rust, any sword should have corroded it. But when I tap him, the sword generated a heavy ring that indicates the strong intact structure of the sword. Considering that, Derflinger is quite a very strong sword."

"You got that right, partner!" Derflinger replied confidently.

Louise then let out a sigh as she stands up and walks towards the cabinet to change when footsteps can be heard outside the room.

The room is then forcefully opened and Kirche entered the room.

"Kirche have you no manners! You're not supposed to barge into someone's room without permission!" Louise angrily said.

Kirche didn't mind her and walks towards Saito carrying the decorated gold-colored Germanian sword.

"Darli~ng…" Kirche seductively said as she shoved the broadsword into Saito's arms. "I bought this for you. I know that you master here can't afford something this affordable."

Louise glares angrily at Kirche which Kirche returns with a proud look as she puffs out her large breasts by crossing her arms under them. Louise copies the gesture as they have a looking match.

Unnoticed by the two, Tabitha entered the room and sat by the bed as she continued reading. Saito noticed her as soon as she entered the room and sat by the bed.

"Who might you be?" Saito asked.

Tabitha didn't answer as she continues to read her book which causes Saito to figuratively sweat drop.

Louise and Kirche then look at Saito and decide to ask him which one is better.

"I know that the sword I bought for you is better than what Louise bought for you. It i~s made by a famous Germanian alchemist."

"Hmph... For your information, Germanian. Saito chose that sword on his own." Louise then crossed her arms with confidence.

"Oo~oh. Is that so? Or maybe he just chose it because you're broke." Kirche taunted.

Louise growled as she looked back at Kirche who was looking back confidently.

After a short glaring match, the two then look at Saito who is still sitting on the floor cleaning Derflinger and the broadsword before him.

"Saito, don't you think that my sword is better than that knife you're cleaning?" Kirche asked.

"Tell her, Saito. You wanted that sword because it has better quality." Louise prompted.

"That broadsword is also good but the arms dealer tried to swindle Louise with all of her money. But Derflinger has some… interesting qualities other than able to talk." Saito stated them as facts as he placed Derflinger into the sheath.

"Oh really." Kirche cooed as she looked at the sheathed Derflinger. She then faced Louise and said.

"You attract a lot of weird things, Louise. First an armored human familiar then a talking sword." Kirche commented. "I pity you."

"Butt out! Saito is special and knows things that we can't even comprehend." Louise retorted with a streak of crimson across her face.

Saito places his attention to his other weapons. He takes the MA5C and starts examining it for possible damage. Kirche looks at the weapon intently as this is her first time to see a very different variant of guns.

(The guns in Halkeginia are the blunderbuss, musket rifle and flint-lock pistols. They are first used during the Spanish expansion, American Revolution, and all other event during those times.)

"Strange gun you have their. Must be very powerful but too bad guns takes too long to reload." Kirche said.

"My guns are very different from the guns here. Compared to those, my gun can easily outmatch them all in every way." Saito replied. "Anyway it's getting late. We better sleep for tomorrow."

"If you say so." Kirche replied then faced Saito. "I'll be leaving that sword for you. You'll see that my sword is way better than that. Let's go, Tabitha."

Tabitha quickly stands up and leaves the room behind Kirche. As soon as the door is closed, Louise trembles in anger.

"Grrr…. That Kirche! She's getting on my nerves!"

"What's with you and Kirche?" Saito inquired. "You two are like cats and dogs always biting each other."

"She is a Germanian. And worse, she belongs to my family's rival, the von Zerbst." Louise explained with anger in them. "Our families are in constant fight because the von Zerbst always steals the love ones of ours. My great grandfather's lover was stolen from him by her great grandfather. This is then followed by my grandfather's lover."

She then growls angrily as her hands clench tightly.

"They are a family of thieves but the worst is. The von Zerbst's land is right in front of us across the Tristain-Germania border. So in the event a war is declared between our nations, we will be the first to fight. You understand what I mean?"

Saito sets aside his MA5C to the wall behind him then checks his M6G pistols as he replies.

"I understand why you hate her for those two reasons. But it doesn't mean you two have to fight all the time."

"Hmph." Louise puffs her cheeks as she moves towards the cabinet to change into her pajamas.

Louise then lazily drops on to her bed. She lies on her and looks out to the twin moons out the window.

"Hey, Saito." She asked in a sweeter tone like a dreaming child.

"Yes."

"What is like? To be up there?"

Saito pauses for the moment as he recalls his childhood memories, which are not forgotten, and recalls his time during his family trip on a cruiser.

He recalls the view out of the reinforced window if the cruiser and is in awe at the view of the planet below. After the slipspace jump, his father will point out to the star where he just comes from. It makes you wonder on how far you have travelled.

"It is… exciting."

"How exciting?"

'Well, you can see the moon and the planets up close. You feel amazed when you see the star you just came from. But it is also a dangerous place."

"Dangerous?" Louise looked at Saito with some confusion.

"Well, space is a void. Nothing is there, not even air. So when your craft is damaged, you risk yourself to be deprived of air or be sucked out into space." Saito told her.

"But when you're up there." He paused as he looked to the stars through the window. "And look down. You can see how beautiful the world is and appreciate its importance."

He then sets aside his M6G to his sides.

"Sounds nice to be up there." Louise then pulls up the blanket. "Good night, Saito."

"Good night."

Louise then falls to sleep with a dream being among the stars. After Saito confirms that Louise is asleep, he pulls out the holo-still of his parents and looks at it.

He reminisce about the memories of his childhood and parents. Tears start tricking down his left eye as he recalls the moments with his parents.

_Well I'll wrap this chapter here. I'll be leaving the crying scene soon as he becomes accustomed to his new world. For the next chapter, please state in your reviews if you want to put the scene with Count Mott where he takes Siesta into his mansion._

_The next chapter will be about the Familiar Expedition where the familiars show off their abilities. I'll stick with his super strength and speed. Please state in your ideas for this. Of course, Fouquet will appear to steal from the Academy Vault._

_See you soon._


	5. Chapter 4

_Now that takes things taken care of, here is the chapter. Sorry for the delay, been dealing with the Mott scene. I hope this chapter goes to your liking. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5:

**_Three days later_**

**_Afternoon_******

**Staff Kitchen**

Saito is eating a bowl of hot stew and decent bread which are provided by Chef Marteau from the leftovers at the large cooking pot.

Saito had placed his helmet beside him over the table in order for him to eat the generous meal properly.

At the other side of the table, Chef Marteau watches him eat with satisfaction that he enjoys his cooking and appreciates them. He has never seen anyone eat like Saito who eats the meal with more discipline than most nobles he had encountered.

Saito later finishes the meal and drinks a glass of water. He then arranges the dishes before giving it to one of the staff who accepts it wholeheartedly.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Chef. It is delicious as always." Saito politely said to Chef Marteau.

"Of course. Anything for you, Our Sword." Chef Marteau replied and smiled.

Saito the picks up his helmet then places it around his and seals it tight. The HUD quickly lights up as the helmet starts up. After this, Saito notices the absence of Miss Siesta who usually watches him eat.

"Chef Marteau, did Miss Siesta have a different shift today?"

Chef Marteau's face sulks as he lost his smile from Saito's question.

"Siesta won't work here anymore. A noble had taken her earlier with him to his mansion." Chef Marteau said sadly. "Damn nobles, they always do as they please."

Saito didn't take it lightly, the first person he befriended in this world have been taken away. And judging on how Chef Marteau said it, it doesn't look good.

"Who is this noble?" Saito asked.

"His name is Count Mott, the palace's royal messenger. An arrogant noble at that."

"Do you know where he resides?"

"Sorry about that, Saito. I know you want to help her but I don't where the count lives."

"I see. I'll find a way to get her back. Don't worry."

Saito leaves the kitchen and walks towards the academy building. He looks over his mind for persons he can ask.

Louise won't be an option since she will possibly try to stop him. Kirche isn't an option either since she will ask for some favors to return to her. He can't ask the headmaster since he will probably stop him too.

He looks over a number of persons in his memory and found one that he can ask. He then formulates a plan on how to rescue Siesta without causing too much trouble since he will be dealing with a high-ranking noble.

**_Early Evening_**

**Alviss Dining Hall**

Louise is waiting for Saito to arrive after had asked her for him to check his inventory at his metal wagon. She then sighs as she waits for him.

On the floor, a tray of rather decent meal had placed over the flooring. The meal consisted of one steak, bread and a glass of water.

As she waits, Kirche passes by her chair with a cart full of hot meals smirking at her. This is much to Louise's irritation as Kriche's presence makes her wish she can turn her into a frog.

Kirche laughs at her menacingly as she places her back hand before her mouth. She then proceeds on teasing Louise.

"So your familiar has decided to leave you for good, Louise." She then looked at the cart she pushed along with her. "How am I supposed to give this to him?"

"Are you trying to bribe my familiar with food now, Kirche?" Louse looked at Kirche angrily.

"Oohh... Ho... Ho... What will you do, Louise? Can't accept that your familiar had left you?"

A nerve twitches on Louise's left temple from anger. She then glares at Kirche angrily who looks at her back as she puffs up her breasts. Louise repeats the posture as she has a glaring match with Kirche.

At the other table, Guiche overhears their conversation. He then looks at them and tells them where Saito is.

"If you're looking for Saito, he asked me where Count Mott lives earlier. He must be there now."

Louise looks at Guiche with both confusion and annoyance.

"What is Saito going to do over there?"

* * *

**Count Mott's Mansion**

Saito is currently passing through an empty corridor inside the mansion. As he reaches a T-junction at the end of the corridor, he hears voices from one of the junctions.

He activates his active camouflage and pushes himself into the left wall. At his HUD, he can see two red diamonds coming from the left junction getting closer to his position.

As they get near his position, he can hear their conversation.

"Did you hear? The count got himself another young maid." One of them said.

"Pft... No doubt he will be using her to satisfy himself later."

"I also hear she has rather large pair of melons. I would like to get my hands on her."

Saito silently snorts in disgust at the person's statement. He didn't like it and not one bit.

He is now more determined to get Siesta out of this mansion before she get herself into more troubling situations.

He let the guards pass him and ignores his urge to hit them. Once they are at some distance from him, he moves into the corridor and works his way around the mansion.

After passing through a few more corridors, Saito found a well-dressed noble wielding a staff talking to a sort of head maid at a large entrance hall before a large staircase. Saito observes them first and listens to their conversation.

* * *

"Has the girl arrived yet?" the noble asked.

The noble has a long thin mustache pointed sideways that matches his flat hair. He wears a blue top with bulbous shoulder pads and red drape by his shoulders along with his white bulbous pants. He carries himself with great authority which allows Saito to deduce him to Count Mott.

"She arrived over an hour ago, Count Mott." The head maid answered. "We are currently preparing her to perform her duties here in the mansion."

"Good. Get her ready and bring her to my private quarters." Count Mott replied.

Count Mott then dismisses the head maid who then walks up the stairs. He then adjusts his collar before going up the stairs.

As he reached a few steps up the staircase, he heard heavy metal steps which are then followed a strange crackle.

"So you're noble named Count Mott?" a strong voice said behind him.

Count Mott quickly turns around and found a strange armored person standing at the floor before him.

He is surprised with the armored person's presence. Even more so is that he didn't noticed his presence before.

"I demand that you introduce yourself, intruder!" Count Mott pointed his staff at him. "Who are you? And how dare you enter the house of the palace's royal messenger uninvited?"

"I am Sergeant Major Spartan-B241 of the UNSC Army. Now where is Miss Siesta?" Saito said in a military fashion.

Six guards enters the hall way and found themselves surprised to see the intruder's strange armor and weapons.

"You're from an army? What is your relation with my servant?"

"She is a dear friend of mine and I want her back." Saito replied with some hint of disgust.

"You want to take my possession. You're out of your mind if you attempt to steal from noble." Count Mott then gestured to his guards. "Apprehend him."

The guards draw out their swords and two of them charge towards the Spartan. To their surprise, the Spartan sprints towards them and knocks them out with 'light' punches to their abdomens. They gasp out their breaths before falling to the ground unconscious.

The Spartan's near instant movements surprises Count Mott and the rest of the guards as they didn't expect anyone wearing such heavy armor to move so fast. Count Mott quickly orders the remaining four to attack the Spartan but they didn't as they only stand their ground before the Spartan. The guards are fearful of the Spartan and are not willing to fight him. This angers Count Mott and shouts at them.

"You cowards! What am I paying you all for?"

* * *

Saito smirks behind his visor as he looks at their flabbergasted faces but he can't blame them. He then straightens himself and faces the count straight in the face.

"It is either you want to settle this quietly and give me Miss Siesta…" Saito then draws out Derflinger. "Or I'll have to do it by force."

To his surprise, the arrogant count merely laughs at is threat before walking down the staircase.

"You dare to draw out a sword inside a noble's house. Alright I accept your challenge." Count Mott readies his staff.

"If I win this duel, you will give me Miss Siesta." Saito assumes battle stance.

"Very well but let me introduce myself. I am Count Mott, a triangle mage." He said confidently. "I am also known as Mott the Wave."

The noble then points his staff to vase that causes it to wobble before falling to the floor and spills its water content. He then casts another spell that morphs three water snakes from the puddle and sends them towards the Spartan.

The remaining guards quickly flee from the hall before the battle starts. As they didn't want to be get caught in the middle of the battle between a triangle mage and a very strong Spartan.

During those times, Saito had already timed the mage's spell time interval. He then remembered something from the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Saito quickly performs three quick slices against the water snakes in which Derflinger's blade cuts through their whole length. Saito uses enough force in each strike that the water snakes shatter and their water content disperses into the air.

Count Mott didn't like it and decides to use another spell as he forces more willpower into the spell to speed it up. Large amounts of icicle spears start to form in mid-air before him as casts the spell.

Saito notices this and decides to disrupt the spell. He quickly pulls out one of his combat knives and throws it towards Count Mott with great accuracy and speed.

The count has little time to react when the knife pierces one of his hands. He winces from the pain and screams as his hands jerks and drops the staff to the floor.

As soon as the count drops his staff, the icicle spears fall to the floor and shatter on impact. Saito quickly sprints to the count and presses Derflinger's blade against the count's neck.

When the blade comes in contact with the count's neck, he quickly grimaces in his position.

He is force to remain standing as he held his bleeding hand where the knife is still present.

Saito then faces Count Mott, face to visor, as he holds the blade in place against the count's neck before speaking.

"I have won, Count Mott. Now hand Miss Siesta over."

Count Mott's tries to retort but he is thwarted when the Spartan presses the blade against his neck more forcefully and speaks again.

"I won the fight fair and square, Count."

Count Mott surrenders and orders the guards nearby to bring the girl. The guards then leave to fetch the new girl. During this time, the Spartan removes the blade from his neck and places it back into his sheath behind him.

"Give me your hand." The Spartan said and the count obliged.

The Spartan then grips his hand, where the knife is embedded, in place before holding the knife's grip. Before the count could react, the Spartan pulls out the blade. Count Mott screech in pain as he tries to pull his hand out of the Spartan's grip.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt a bit." Saito told him.

The Spartan then takes a can-like object with a nozzle at the top. He then presses it against his deep wound and injects the biofoam.

The count winces from the pain before his hands feel numb and relaxes. The Spartan then releases his hand and the Count holds his numb hand.

This is the time when Siesta appears with her luggage and wears a normal dress. Saito's presence surprises Siesta and is about to call out to him when Saito gestures the universal silence sign. Siesta quickly closes her mouth and approaches him.

"Alright, Count Mott. The foam will only last for a few hours so you better heal it and seal it." Saito told the Count. "I will be taking my leave now."

Saito then gestures to Siesta to follow him out of the mansion. Count Mott leaves them alone and attends to his hand. He takes one last look at the Spartan as he exits the main door.

* * *

**_Outside the Mansion_**

Saito is guiding Siesta through the forest which is much to Siesta's confusion. Siesta is starting to have other ideas about Saito's intentions.

As Siesta follows Saito through the forest, she decides to talk to him.

"Umm… Why did you save me earlier, Saito?" She then fidgeted. "Why did you do it?"

Saito stops in his tracks then faces Siesta. He then depolarizes his visor showing his concerned face.

"Do I need a reason to save my friend, Miss Siesta?" Saito said. "Beside, out of all the people I met here."

Saito then looks up into skies and faces the twin moons.

"You are the first one who becomes my friend. And I value all my friends and those who I hold dear." He then faced Siesta with a smile.

Siesta feels guilty for suspecting Saito but she is very happy that he values their friendship and is concerned for her.

"We better move, time is short." Saito told Siesta as he polarized his visor.

Siesta nods and follows him through the forest. After a few minutes, they reach a clearing where a strange metallic wagon that Siesta recognizes as the same wagon that is beside a shed at the academy. She wonders what is it doing here until Saito tells her to take her seat.

She obliges and makes her way to the seat as Saito moves to the other side. They then take their seats with Siesta still wondering how it got here. She gets her answer when see suddenly hears a rumble then a hum at the front.

This catches her surprised as she didn't expect it to be alive. She then faces Saito to ask him.

"I didn't know this is living creature, Saito. I thought this is just a wagon." She asked with surprise all over her face.

"It's not alive. It is the Warthog, a standard military transport in the UNSC." Saito then thought of another explanation. "It is a very complicated piece of machinery that allows it to move without aid."

This surprises Siesta, the warthog is a one piece of machinery capable of moving without the aid of horses or other beings.

"Please do hold on to your seat, Miss Siesta." Saito told her.

Saito then steps on the pedal and the warthog speeds though the bushes until they are out of the forest. Siesta initially holds on to her seat as the warthog jumps out of the forest. She then relaxes as the warthog speeds through the dirt path heading towards the academy.

She then enjoys the cold breeze flowing around her and looks out to the countryside. She also founds the ride to be comfortable which is due to the advance shock absorbers installed in the warthog.

* * *

**_Later_**

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

**Main Gate**

The warthog passes through the gate with its engine humming quietly and the lights off. Saito then parks the warthog by the shed and turns off the engine. Saito then mounts off the warthog as Siesta mounts off the other side. Siesta then picks up her luggage from her side as moves Saito walks towards her.

"Thank you for the ride, Saito. And thank you for earlier."

"No problem, Miss Siesta." Saito nodded. "I better get back to Miss Louise. She must be very worried about my absence."

"I understand that, Miss Valliere is probably frustrated by now." Siesta then bowed to Saito. "I'll be returning to the quarters. Thank you again."

"No problem." Saito nodded then headed towards the dormitory.

* * *

**_Next day_**

**_Afternoon_**

Saito is currently at courtyard before the tower, where the girl's dormitory is located, thinking about his 'act' for the academy's Familiar Expedition.

He is grateful that Louise had let him go last night after he explained the situation.

_"She acts like a brute in rage."_ He thought.

She is shocked to learn that her familiar just attacked a noble but not just any noble, he attacked Count Mott who is the palace's royal messenger. Saito managed to calm her down after explaining it to her in a way she can understand. Though the reason he did that pissed her off and punished him not to give him meals for the whole day.

Not that it matters, he can always go to the kitchen for a healthy meal. He then remembers the conversation earlier.

[Flashback]

"Saito, can you tell me more about your… roles as a soldier?" Louise asked.

Saito thinks for the moment as he sits at his usual spot. He then collects his thoughts then answers.

"They are many roles that Spartans take part in. They include Direct Assault, Espionage, Assassinations…"

Chills run down Louise's spine when Saito said assassination. She can't believe that her familiar take part in such activities.

"… and those are among the list of roles that we take part."

"So basically, you're an all-around soldier." Louise said.

Saito nods after that as he attends to his MA5C.

"Do you have any special abilities?"

"We, Spartans, are given special augmentations that give us superior human capabilities. We can lift three times our body weight. I can carry with a total weight of 600 kg. We can run at speeds reaching up to 55 km per hour. We also have heightened sense of sight that even allows us to see much further and even in the dark. Lastly, we have very quick reaction that is measured in 20 milliseconds."

"Kilometers? Hour? Kilograms? Miliseconds? What are you saying?" Louise said since she didn't such measurements.

Saito then explains to her what they mean and how she can understand them. After the explanation, Louise can only gape as she finally understands her familiar's capabilities.

But she isn't prepared for what Saito said later.

"Those abilities are further enhanced by armor."

Louise's eyes widens from revelation that his armor can actually enhances his already superhuman capabilities. She can barely imagine how strong her familiar really is.

Her eyes then glimmers as she smiles ear to ear. She then places her hands over her waist then puffs her chest up before laughing with confidence while facing the sun at the window.

"The Exhibition is now mine for the taking!" She said confidently.

Saito sets his MA5C down as he looks at Louise with confusion during the whole scene. Louise then moves towards him and faces him to his visor with the same grin on her face.

[End of Flashback]

Saito is now sitting by the warthog deciding what to do for the Familiar Exhibition.

He is still unmotivated since Louise just forced him to do so.

A little later, Louise comes running towards him with shock and surprise on her face.

"Saito! Come Quick!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"What is it Miss Louise?" Saito mounted off the warthog as walks towards the panting Louise.

Louise catches her breath first before speaking.

"Saito we need to hurry, the princess is coming to visit the academy! We need to assemble by the main gate!" Louise practically shouted as she tried to pull one of Saito's arms.

"Got it." Saito then followed Louise towards the student formation.

* * *

**_Later_**

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the path inside the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures are the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

The stallions, upon closer inspection, drawing the carriage are actually unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Legends have it that the unicorns would only allow the purest girls to ride them. As such, they are the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The Princess's carriage is surrounded by the Royal Guards and Mage Knights. The Mage Knights are the dream of every male noble to be part of such and the dream of every female noble to marry one of those mages.

As the carriage passes through the path surrounded by the rows of students of the academy, they watch the carriage wishing to see the Princess. Flower petals gently fall from the air as cheers from the Tristanian students erupt among the students.

The curtain then opens revealing the beautiful flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta, to the students. The cheers among them intensify among the students especially when she gives her rose-like smile to them.

Princess Henrietta is 17 this year. She has a slim figure, light blue eyes, high nose, she is an eye-catching beauty.

As she looks out of the window, she notices one figure that stands out among the students. It is a tall figure wearing bulky black and green armor and helmet with gold visor. The figures presence intrigues her until someone pulls him down which she didn't see.

As soon as the curtain closes she sighs as she is able to breath out some of her melancholy. She is glad that no one else is with her in the carriage. Cardinal Mazarin is riding the other carriage which is also decorated exquisitely and rivals that of the royal carriage.

Cardinal Mazarin currently has an iron grip in the foreign relations and internal politics ever since His Majesty died. With this much duty placed on his shoulders had aged him considerably. Wearing a hat like that of a priest and a grey formal suit, he was a slim and frail man of forty-some years old. His hair and beard have already grown white, and even his fingers looked like skin on bones, creating an appearance far too old for his age.

When the carriage stops, servants rush to lay down red carpet to its door. The royal guards then tensely announce her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

Princess Henrietta then emerges from her carriage and the students applauds to her presence. At the other carriage, Cardinal Mazarin exits his own carriage unnoticed by the students except for those nearby.

Princess Henrietta and followed by Cardinal Mazarin along with the guards walks down the red carpet as she gently waves her hand towards the students.

Among the crowd, Louise is watching her attentively. This catches Saito's attention, who is watching as he blends among the crowd in his armor.

Louise had forced him to crouch due to his height with the armor.

As Saito glances between Louise and the Princess, he can't remove the gut feeling that the two are related somehow.

"That's the Princess… I'm way better looking than her." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my Knight, who do you think is prettier?"

Saito didn't answer for two reasons. First, he doesn't want to disrespect either the princess or Kirche. Two, he don't want to get in the crossfire between Louise and Kirche.

Louise glares at Kirche angrily as Saito steps aside while Tabitha beside him merely reads her book as usual.

"Shut up, Kirche. There is no way you can be more beautiful than the Princess."

Saito merely sighs silently in his helmet as Tabitha continues to read her book as if the Princess's arrival meant nothing to her.

* * *

**_Early Evening_**

After dinner, Saito is sitting over his usual position in Louise's room. Louise is currently brushing her pink hair and is wearing her nightgown.

From the looks of her reflection, Saito notices that something is troubling Louise. Saito decides to investigate.

"Is something bothering you Miss Louise?"

Louise merely shakes her head then places down her brush over the desk.

"It's nothing, Saito… You don't have to worry about it." She replied more solemnly.

"Are you sure you-. " Saito stopped as he looked at the door.

"Someone's coming." He gestured Louise to stay quiet.

Saito then quietly approaches one side of the door and takes out one of his combat knives. He then waits for the intruder to enter.

At his HUD, a red diamond is closing in on the door. As soon as the diamond moves behind the door, he for the intruder's next move.

He heard knocks that consist of two long ones and three short ones in a very orderly manner.

Louise's face then shows surprise and motions Saito to set aside as she walks towards the door. Her actions confuse Saito but steps aside from the door with his combat knife ready.

Louise then opens the door to admit the person outside. As soon as she opens the door, a veiled figure barges in and closes the door. The figure then looks around, but not enough to reach Saito, to see that no one is there.

"… You are?" Louise stuttered before the figure used a 'shh' gesture to her.

Louise shuts her mouth, and the veiled figure takes out a staff from her black robe then lightly waves it. Glowing powders then fills the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled figure then nodded.

"There may be extra eyes and ears lurking around" The figure said with a gentle girl's voice.

After making sure that there are no hidden eyes or ear in the room that should be exposed due to the glowing powders. She then slowly removes her veil revealing herself to be Her Royal Majesty, Princess Henrietta.

This surprises Saito but it definitely answered his gut feeling. But what really surprises him is that Louise quickly bows down before her. Saito stands there and watches the scene unfolds itself as he keeps his presence undiscovered.

"It has been a while, Valliere." Princess Henrietta said gently. "I missed you."

* * *

_That wraps it up. The next chapter will be dealing with the continuation of the last scene which will be more exciting with Spartan Saito's presence, the Familiar Exhibition which I need additional suggestions, and if possible Fouquet and the Staff of Destruction._

_See you soon._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

**Inside Louise's Room**

"I missed you so much, Louise." Princess Henrietta embraced Louise who is still at the floor. "It's been so long."

"P-Princess, you shouldn't connect yourself to this lowly noble." Louise said which somehow offended the Princess. Henrietta broke off from Louise as she pulled her up.

"How could you say that, Louise?" Henrietta said with some sadness. "We've been friends since childhood, and I care for those close to me. So please, enough with the formalities."

"I-I'm sorry, Princess." Louise apologized with a streak of red across her cheeks.

"It's ok." She then looked at Louise with some seriousness. "Louise, where is your familiar?"

Louise's face loses color as the _crime_ her familiar committed pops up into her mind. She then stutters as she tries to explain her innocence.

"I-It's not my fault." She panicked. "My fa-familiar had decided on his own and I-I have n-no knowledge of his act."

"It's alright, Louise." Henrietta placed her hands over Louise's shoulders. "I just need to talk to him."

Louise, still panicking as tear drops start to form from her pleading eyes, isn't able to answer as she tries to come up alibis for her defense. Saito then decides to reveal her presence.

"I'm right here, Princess." Henrietta heard a male voice behind her.

She looks behind her and is surprised to see a tall armored being that she saw earlier among the students.

What surprises her is that she didn't felt his presence earlier and to know that he is that close to her somehow catches her off-guard.

She had inquired the said person's location by investigating the intrusion at Count Mott's residence. She found out that the person took a maid that originally works for the academy.

She has her own dislike to the royal messenger due to his inappropriate acts towards his maids.

Henrietta then composes herself before talking to the armored being called Spartan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spartan." She bowed her head a bit, much to Louise's surprise. "Words of your actions at Count Mott's residence had reached the palace. I was surprised myself when I heard about your incredible abilities and to know that not one is killed."

"What is the palace's reaction about the incident, Princess?" Louise inquired, somehow fearing to know the answer.

"There was a slight uproar among the nobles due to Count Mott's outburst." Henrietta told her.

Louise start shaking from the fact that the other nobles are in an uproar, she then looks at Saito's armored figure with anger. Saito merely shrugs her angry stare at him. Henrietta then notices Louise's reaction and quickly interrupts her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Louise. There was some commotion in the Court, but there will be no repercussion." Henrietta told her.

"Thank you, Princess." Louise bowed to the Princess. Henrietta nodded before she continued her conversation with the Spartan.

"Did you forget? I promised you that I will come to your rescue when you're in trouble." Henrietta reminded her. "And I am the Queen now."

"Princess…" Louise muttered before bowing. "I don't know how much I can thank you."

Henrietta smiled from the sight before commenting about Louise's summoned familiar.

"You summoned great familiar, Louise."

"You're too kind. He is a very strong person though he can be stubborn sometimes."

"_Why thank you."_ Saito thought.

Henrietta then motioned for Louise to stand up who then obliged before facing the Spartan again.

"Is Spartan your real name, honorable familiar?" Henrietta inquired.

"Spartan is the designation for the classification as a soldier in the military organization I belong to." Saito dutifully answered before he stated his name.

"I am Saito, Sergeant Major Saito-B214 of the UNSC Army." He saluted crisply.

The strange name of the Spartan intrigues her but nearly everything about him intrigues her. She didn't understand the ranking which is understandable but when she heard 'UNSC Army' part, it catches her attention.

"You said you're from an Army. What is this UNSC you belong to?"

"It is the acronym for the United Nations Space Command, my world's military organization." Saito answered but kept the rest of the details on hold. "I won't disclose anything else for now, Princess Henrietta."

"I understand, Saito." Henrietta nodded. "But could you tell me why you rescued the maid from the Count even knowing the risk of such act?"

Saito then collected his thoughts about his reason and purpose in saving Siesta. She is his first friend in this world.

"Miss Siesta is the first person I befriended and the first who showed kind heart to me before me and Miss Louise became better acquaintance due to her… mindset." Louise eyed him angrily and mumbled something silently. "You did the same thing, Princess Henrietta in regards to Miss Louise. We both wished to protect those close to us and that is the reason I saved Miss Siesta from the count."

Henrietta felt some warmth from Saito's explanation. It is true she intervened with the commotion at the Court because she wished to protect her best friend, Louise. She then nodded as she accepted his explanation.

"I understand, Saito. It is an honor to speak with you." She bowed to Louise that Saito returned with a slight bow before facing Louise again and clasping her hands together. "We have so much to talk about."

Henrietta and Louise talk with each other by the coffee table placed at the center of Louise's room as Saito takes his position by the hay pile then sits down and check his weapons. Henrietta takes notice of them and occasionally asks questions about them later. Saito answers her questions as best as he can in order for her to substantially understand them. But Saito denies her answers when it concerns some intricate details.

It is a good thing he kept the Covenant weapons hidden and only allowed Henrietta to see his current UNSC weapons.

Henrietta is quite surprised about Saito's weapons' capabilities. They are all capable of firing continuously without reloading with every shot. She never heard such weapons that she even asked if Saito got it from the elves in the Sahara. This confused Saito and told her that it is standard weaponry for the UNSC.

Even though Henrietta knows little about guns like the muskets but she knows all too well that a rapid-fire weapon can revolutionize warfare. She didn't dwells on the idea any further as she resumes her friendly chat with her best friend, Louise.

_Later_

Henrietta then stands up from her seat as Louise follows suite. Henrietta then expresses her thanks to Louise.

"Thank you for sparing some time for me, Louise." Henrietta embraced her. "It has been nice talking to you."

"It's not a problem, Princess." Louise lightly blushed as she lowered her head a little. Henrietta then broke off the embrace.

"Good luck on tomorrow's exhibition, Louise." Henrietta smiled. "I'm excited to watch your familiar, Saito, perform tomorrow."

"N-no problem." Louise then summoned some confidence. "I am sure Saito will dominate the exhibition tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Henrietta then faced Saito's position. Saito quickly stood up to meet her gaze. Henrietta faced her reflection at Saito's gold visor. "Can I see the face of my friend's noble familiar, Saito?"

Saito depolarizes his visor and allows Henrietta to see his face. The disappearance of the visor's golden color surprises Henrietta a bit before focusing to the face of a young man. She actually expects someone older but here she sees a young man nearly her age. Saito's eyes catches her attention, she can see sorrow and anger behind his cool and happy gaze.

She contemplates on what did Saito experienced before becoming Louise's familiar but sets those thoughts aside.

"I am looking forward to your performance tomorrow, Saito." Henrietta beamed a smile to him. Saito smiled a bit before replying.

"I'll do my best, Princess." Saito nodded before returning the golden color of his visor. Henrietta then faced Louise.

"I'll be taking my leave. I need to return quickly before someone notices my absence." Henrietta placed her hood over her head as she walked towards the door. "Good night, Louise. Good night, Saito."

Louise and Saito nodded in reply. Louise then walked towards to lock it after Henrietta exited the room. After locking the door, Louise faced Saito and asked him of his plans for the exhibition. Saito silently sighed before replying.

"All right, I'll do it but I need you to set some things for me."

Louise crossed her arms before replying.

"Let hear them."

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**Afternoon**_

**Courtyard**

It is the day of the Familiar Exhibition every student is showing off their own familiar's talents or skills to the other students, academy staffs and their special audience, Princess Henrietta. All of the male students are showing their best performance in some effort to capture the Princess's attention.

The blonde chubby boy, Malicorne, showed off his owl familiar, Cubarcil, with flying tricks. A blonde girl with drill-like hair, Montmorency, then performed with her frog familiar, Robin, in a musical performance as her familiar danced. Guiche and Verdandi only poised on stage over a pile of rose petals which didn't really caught the audience's attention. Next is Kirche whose salamander familiar, Flame, performed a vortex flamethrower.

After everyone else's performance, the audience is now anticipating the last two contenders, Tabitha's and Louise's respective familiars, who no doubt will dominate the Familiar Exhibition. Though most anticipate Tabitha's dragon familiar to dominate as not every knew about the duel between Guiche and the armored Saito.

Tabitha takes a ride on the back of her dragon familiar, Sylphid. The blue dragon then performs a series of flying tricks that dazzle the audience including Princess Henrietta.

After Tabitha's performance Louise is called up to the stage. Louise then walked up to the stage and followed by the armored figure of Saito.

As Saito marched beside Louise, his heavy metal steps can be heard by those nearby. Added with Saito's tall armored faceless appearance, it radiated intimidation to those weak-hearted nearby. After they reached the center stage, Louise then introduced Saito and very confident.

"I'm Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and this is my familiar." She gestured to the armored figure of Saito beside her. "Saito, the Spartan!"

Murmurs of questions can then be heard from the audience just as Louise continued her announcement.

"For this exhibition, he will be performing a series of stunts that will surely amaze you all." She then nodded at Saito's position. Saito then moved forward and made the signal.

At this, a group of volunteer students under the supervision and assistance of their professors formed up before the stage. Louise then left the stage to stay clear of the upcoming stunts. At a section of the courtyard, one large boulder is being formed.

At the center of the stage, Saito draws out Derflinger from the sheath strapped to his back and hoists it before him. He nodded at a group of students, numbering four line water-wind mages, who then launched a barrage of small icicles.

In Saito's mind, all of his senses accelerated as they act as one sense and allowed Saito to experience the condition called 'Spartan Time'. Everything around him slowed down as his body moved normal according to him.

He slices or deflects each of the icicles sent towards him at high speed. The barrage is enough to kill a large group of warriors in one barrage. This first act surprises everyone including the Henrietta, Cardinal Mazarin, the Royal Guards and the Mage Knights.

The Royal Guards watches him carefully but can't help to be amazed by the armored human familiar's sword skill. The Mage Knights watches him as well and keeps an eye on his movements though they can only see blur.

After the first act is done, Saito sheaths Derflinger who remained silent through the act and walks towards the boulder. None of the icicles, from different directions

The boulder is made of earth and is almost twice his size when he approached it. No human can ever move such boulder as only the orcs and golems have the strength to move such weight.

Saito kneels on one knees then places one hand under the boulder and the other hand over him. He then applies force from the underside of the boulder and transfers the some of the weight to his other hand as he raises the whole boulder over his head.

The whole process took less than three seconds before he faced the audience.

His second act, a show of strength, clearly impressed the audience. Louise at the back of the stage is grinning as she now knew that Saito is dominating the exhibition.

Kirche is now admiring Saito even more as he showed his strength and sword skill. Tabitha is watching him with interest in his skills and knows that he has more secrets hidden. The rest are watching him with awe as he holds the large earth boulder over his head.

After holding the boulder for less than thirty seconds, he throws the boulder up and towards behind him. He quickly jumps up and sends a powerful kick to the boulder. The force of kick effectively cracks the boulder and sends large portions of the boulder through the courtyard away from anyone.

The audience is very impressed with his strength and has very few words to say. Henrietta is clearly impressed with his skills and strength. Cardinal Mazarin is quite interested with the armored familiar's skills as well.

He then returns to the stage as Louise then walks beside him. Once they are at the center of the stage, the two of them bow before the audience. After bowing, the audience slowly gives them applause due to Saito's show of superhuman strength.

The two then leaves through the backstage. Once Louise and Saito are hidden from view, Louise gives a confident laugh as she knows that her familiar gave them a good show.

Saito's plans worked greatly and she is hoping to snatch the grand prize but even she knows that Tabitha's dragon familiar, Slyphid, is a serious contender due to the flying acts. But at least she can boast that the familiar she summoned is incredible to the others.

Saito remained silent after the acts. He only showed a portion of his skill but enough to impress everyone else. At least Louise won't be bugging him much after this.

_Later_

The presentation of awards for the best familiar shown during the Familiar Exhibition is underway. Hopes are being prayed by the students who wished to win the exhibition but it is known that only two familiars are going to really compete for the grand prize.

Henrietta and the judges can't really choose between the two and have a deliberate discussion. After a few minutes, they have decided to award the grand prize to Tabitha's dragon familiar due to the fact that flying is more useful than superior strength.

* * *

_Other side of the Academy_

Fouquet is currently at the other side of the academy and out of anyone's sight. She had gathered particular information about the weakness of the Treasure Vault. She got the information last night from Professor Colbert by using his obvious crush on her as Miss Longueville. The weakness turned out to be physical force which is much to her surprise as the vault is completely impervious to any kind of magic as the place is enchanted by a powerful square mage.

She summons a large earth golem from the ground as she perches on its right shoulder. After summoning the golem, she quickly orders it to punch one point where the Treasure Vault is.

The punch only manages to make a crack on the tower wall.

"This isn't going to be easy." Fouquet muttered silently before ordering the golem to punch the wall section again.

* * *

Tabitha and Slyphid are the first to be called to the stage. Henrietta crowned Tabitha who knelt down before her with the small decorated gold crown which is the royal gift.

"Nooo! Why didn't my Verdandi won?" Guiche shockingly asked. "Our elegance should have won the exhibition."

"Well it is not really surprising for Tabitha's familiar to win." Kirche first said. "The dragon did performed great flying skills. But Saito came close as his strength and skills are unmatched."

Montmorency, seating beside Guiche on the other side, nodded at Kirche explanation. She didn't really expect to win but at least she didn't make herself look bad. Guiche merely looked down as he still can't believe he and his familiar didn't win.

"You have a wonderful familiar spirit." Henrietta congratulated Tabitha who is kneeling on one knee before her. "If you would, will you let me see it fly again?"

Tabitha silently nodded.

* * *

Louise is currently leaving the site, followed by Saito beside her, as she expected to win. But she had to admit that the performance of Tabitha's dragon is quite amazing. She then sighed at the lost but at least she made herself look great before everyone.

"I should have won that award." Louise sighed heavily.

Saito remained silent as he had nothing to say. He merely followed Louise out of the main courtyard.

As they near the other courtyard, the alarm at Saito's HUD is triggered as a red diamond appeared at his HUD indicating its position. He then blocked Louise's path with his left arm.

Louise is about to protest when Saito gestured her to shut up before pulling behind a pillar. Much to her confusion, Louise decided to ask what's happening.

"Saito… What are you doing..?" She asked quietly. She knew that Saito won't act unless he had reason.

"Someone is on this courtyard." He gestured his index finger to the direction of the said courtyard.

Louise peeks through the other side and see a large golem standing before the tower.

"G-golem?" She said in surprise.

Saito peeks out from the other side and found the large golem. Saito then takes out his MA5C assault rifle as he is inquire information from Louise.

"Louise, isn't a golem summoned by an earth mage?" He waited for a reply. "Louise?" He then heard Louise's voice casting a spell from the courtyard. Alarms in his head then blared in danger.

"_You idiot!"_ He mentally cursed.

He then rolls out of the pillar and founds Louise finishing her cast.

"Fireball!" She shouted after finishing the cast. No fireball emerged from her wand but rather some explosion bounced on the head of the golem and hit the wall. This attracted the golem as it turned to face Louise.

"RUN!" Saito shouted as he fired a few bursts from his MA5C to attract its attention.

Louise didn't listen as she tries casting another spell.

"You're out of luck!" A female shouted as the golem reached out to her.

"Damn you!" Saito sprinted towards Louise and _gently_ grabbed her by the waist. Saito moved too fast that the golem didn't reach them and only hit the ground. Saito then dropped her by the stone hallway where the pillar is.

"Stay here. I'll handle this." Saito sternly ordered.

"No! I won't I will use my magic to destroy that golem!"

"You spell didn't even left a dent!" Saito replied with irritation. "So stay here!" He then sprinted off as he fired a few shots at the golem trying to find the earth mage. All of his shot only hit golem as bits of earth are chipped off by the rounds.

* * *

_A bit earlier_

Tabitha is riding over Slyphid as her familiar hovers off the ground and the audience including Henrietta watches them fly off the ground.

They then heard gunshot which is followed by a strong ground shake. This alarmed everyone including Tabitha who then ordered Slyphid to fly to the source.

The blue dragon then flies around the main tower until they reach the other side where a large golem is being hit by gunfire. Tabitha looks down and found the armored familiar, Saito, firing his large weapon at a rapid pace.

* * *

Fouquet is currently hiding behind the golem's head as gunfire flies around her.

"What kind of a gun is that?" She mentally cursed. "I feel like I'm being shot at by a platoon of musketeers."

As she hides behind the golem, she notices a large crack and burn on a section of the wall where the Treasure Vault is. She deduces it to be from the pink haired girl who casted a spell earlier. She then orders her golem to punch the fractured wall.

The golem then faces the wall as it pulls back its right arm before punching the wall and penetrates it. She then mutters a short earth spell that sends small medium sized rocks from the golem and sends it towards the armored familiar.

Saito and Louise notice rocks and quickly start moving around. Louise quickly hides herself behind a pillar as Saito runs around the courtyard as he evades the earth rocks sent towards him. Unknown to him, the earth rocks serve as a distraction for Fouquet as she quickly runs towards the Treasure Vault over the golem's right arm.

Fouquet then emerges from the vault later with a large box and quickly takes her position over her golem's right shoulder. She then makes an announcement towards Louise.

"Thank you so much!"

The earth rocks starts hitting the ground as Saito evades them. The golem starts walking over the academy's wall and escape.

In the air, Tabitha didn't intervene as she won't be able to stop a golem that size.

* * *

_Later_

**Treasure Vault**

Headmaster Osmond is reading the message written on the wall that said that Fouquet has the Staff of Destruction and thanking them for the support.

An academy guard then approaches him and reports to that they can't find the said thief and only found a large pile of dirt.

Headmaster Osmond could not believe this is happening and never thought that anyone could break into the Treasure Vault.

**Main Courtyard**

Every student is at the main courtyard as the academy guards sweep the whole academy. At one side, Kirche, Tabitha and Tabitha's familiar, Slyphid are idling and talking about the incident.

"It's surprising to know that Fouquet was here." Kirche remarked with her back against the wall. "Hey Tabitha, did you see her face?"

Tabitha is sitting on the ground and reading as usual. She answers Kirche's question without looking up from her book.

"Her face is hidden." Tabitha replied uninterestedly.

At another place on the courtyard, Louise and Saito are standing at some distance from the rest of the students.

"In order to summon a large golem." Louise deliberated with her arms crossed. "That mage should be at least a triangular mage to do it."

"If you know that much, why didn't you stayed clear?" Saito said with irritation.

Louise glared at Saito before smugly looking away from him.

Henrietta along with her royal guards and Cardinal Mazarin runs towards her and looks worried.

"I'm glad you both safe." Henrietta said to them.

"You're Highness." Louise bowed. "I'm very sorry for letting the treasure get away."

Henrietta quickly kneels down to her before replying.

"It isn't your responsibility, Louise Francoise."

"But, you're Highness…"

Cardinal Mazaron then urges Princess Henrietta to hurry as they need to return to the palace. Henrietta then faces him and nods in reply before facing Louise again.

"I must report this incident to the royal palace. Please be safe Louise…" She then faced Saito. "You too, Saito."

Henrietta then leaves the academy on her carriage along with Cardinal Mazarin's carriage and the security convoy.

As they convoy leaves the academy, Louise can't help but worry about that her friend that she may take responsibility of the incident. She decides to keep her thoughts to herself. She doesn't want Saito to antagonize her again.

* * *

_Well I'll end the chapter here. Hope you guys liked the story. Next will be my first favorite episode of the first season's series. I already got the perfect candidate for the Staff of Destruction._

_I've been cooking some ideas on what else to do with the story. I'm also having a very special surprise for you all._

_See you soon._


End file.
